persona green rewritten
by reddestreactionary
Summary: after almost of a year of nothing, i rewrite the persona green story that i have. With a little inspiration from CrossPaws that i have taken liberties with, i have decided that i will do my best to create content after pretty much selling my soul to satan. anyways, like my old story. This is about Ainu traveling to HiroNori, a place that is being attacked by evil parasite spirits.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

I sit on the bus heading into a small reclusive town named Hironori, under the request of my mother's final wishes.

Mother and I used to live in London for the majority of our lives, but after she fell ill and passed away, she wished for me to meet my birth father and to become close and eventually forgive him. Since this was a wish in her will, the rest of the family had decided that I would do a trial run for a year and if I don't like it, I will live with another family member.

Thus, the reason why i sit where I am now… on a bus, heading into some unnamed town in the middle of nowhere. I look at the photo of my father and mother on their wedding night, a photo that the others of family members did not know I possessed. The photo withheld the address I was looking for.

"Excuse me?" says a girl, holding her suitcase. Her dark hair brown was brushed back and tucked under a beanie, her amber eyes glistening in the blinding sun. She points down at the empty seat next to me. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Hm?" I say with a blush. I scoot over so she can sit, turning my head toward the window. "No. Not really,"

"Aces." she smiles and sits down, her shoulder pressed against mine. She turns and studies my face, as if she was trying to read me like a page to a book. "Don't mind me asking but do you mind where you are going?"

"Um… Hironori?" I say, trying not to make direct eye contact with her. A bad habit I had when I'm uncomfortable. Mother would scold me for not looking someone in their eyes while speaking to them.

"No way! Me too!" She says, enthusiastically. "I just got back from a trip."

"A trip?"

"Yep, I went to my uncle's butterfly garden. I heard he found this new breed of a butterfly. See?" She takes a moment to dig through her suitcase before she pulls out a picture out of one of her many bag pockets, showing me a picture of a red butterfly with black tips. I look at it in awe, it looking absolutely adorable.

"That's amazing." I say, taking hold of the picture as she fishes out some more.

"Right? Oh… by the way. My name is Aikawa Kana, but you can call me Kana."

"I'm Yayoi Ainu, but you can call me Ainu."

"I will." she says with a big, bright smile. "And from this moment to for now on we will be best buddies, got it?"

"O-Okay?"

"Nuh-uh. That won't do. You have to pinkie promise." she says, holding out her pinkie. I look at her skeptically but couldn't deny her smile. I wrap my pinkie around hers.

"I pinkie promise."

"Next stop: Hironori." calls out the bus driver. I look out the window onto the beautiful lush scenery, a wide stone walkway lined with beautifully restored old buildings, developed unique culture and architecture with large farmhouses with steep roofs to deal with the snow from the surrounding mountains. A large lake settles in the east by what looks like a shrine.

"There's a hiking trail over that way," Kana says, pointing west if the shrine. "Takes you deeper into the mountains where there is a waterfall. Heard that there's a whole bunch of butterflies there. We should check it out sometime."

"Y-yeah."

The bus drops us off at the bus station, telling us for now on that I was a non-vehicle road from now on. Kana pulls me into a photo booth, inserting her yen in. The pictures went so fast, but I had fun nonetheless.

"Well, I'm going this way." She says, waving before running the opposite way that I was heading. She pushes one of the photo strips into my hand before waving goodbye with a "See ya."

"Yeah... See ya." I smile, waving until I couldn't see her anymore. Then when she was out of sight, my smile fell and I was all alone.

Looking around, we were in a small neighborhood, a few shops peppered on the streets. But it looked as if this place hadn't been visited in a while. The sign says, Signets. Bookmarks.

I looked at the address written on the back of the photo. This was it.

I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I look down at the key given to me with the note my father sent me. I look around, hoping no one sees me as I unlock the door.

The smell of old paper from the books and dust fills my nose, a smell that I got used to thanks to my liking for mostly romance and fantasy novels. In the corner of the room laid a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties, book in his lap. His platinum hair and glasses remind me of my own, nearly identical but thicker. My eyes linger for a moment.

I have the option here… should i…?

Let him sleep

Close the book loudly

Boop his nose

(Author's note: Regardless of what you do, he still awakens. Personally, I would boop his nose. If you let him sleep, you will turn and knock over some books causing him to wake. If you boop his nose, his eyes will flutter open and he will awaken. If you close his book look loudly, you will startle him. This question is more about personality than anything else.)

I boop his nose, his eyes fluttering open and he awakens with a stir, his eyes landing on me. He blinks a couple times before quickly sitting up with a chuckle.

"Wow. You're even prettier than your picture. Must get that from your mother." he says, awkward smile on his face as he rubs his neck.

"Father." I say, sternly and questionably.

"No. You don't have to call me that." he says, a half-hearted smile on his face. He tilts my head up to get a better look at me. "I haven't earned that title yet, so just call me Kaito for now. I'm just glad to see you."

He gets up, waving me into the back. Behind the store was a small room full of boxes. Across from it is another room, that seems to be empty. As we reach further back, a fume starts to fill the room.

"Hey, dinner is almost ready." says a short red-haired woman. She stood in the kitchen behind the dining-living room. Her smile falters when she sees me, shooting Kaito a confused look. "And who is this?"

"Reimu, this is Ainu, my daughter." Kaito says, rubbing the back of his neck. "The one I told you about?"

Her look didn't seem to lighten as glances over at you. She nods at me with acknowledgement.

"The one you left behind?"

Kaito winces at the question.

"Ainu, this it Reimu… my… my fiance."

I look at the woman in criminality, upset. Part of me blames Kaito for not being there for myself and mother, but now that I see that he has willing left my mother for another woman. Unforgivable.

"Kaito, I wish to retire," I say, trying not to cry.

"Yeah... I think that may be best considering everything that happened today."

Kaito sat out a futon for me, telling me that if it wasn't comfortable for me, that he would order a bed for me. He told me that I should stop by the school to turn in my registration forms and if I felt like it. He even invites me to scavenge whatever I want from the boxes in the room across the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Eerie music begins to play, a violet hue lights up. My body feels light, almost as if I'm there but not. I take a moment to look around the room to find it being a small clinic… I'm laying on a small hospital bed, the curtain pulled back. A small mosquito-nose man sat at a desk, resting his head on his hands and his smile wide from cheek to cheek. You find a scale, height chart, eye test, a small sink, a billboard and multiple shelves of odd bottles and jars.

"Do not be alarmed, this place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It takes the shape of those who enter subconscious. Welcome to the Velvet room." he starts. "It seems that we have a new patient with an intriguing destiny. My name is Igor, it is nice to meet your acquaintance. And this is my assistant, Aeson."

"It is nice to meet you," Aeson says, his voice flat and face emotionless, sitting in a chair next to the bed I am laying in, holding a clipboard and dressed like a male nurse.

"Only those who have acquired a contract may enter, a unique fate awaiting them in the near future. Now, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"I'm… I'm Ainu. Yayoi Ainu ."

"Hm… It seems that quite the fate awaits you in the future."

"Indeed, let us hope that your fate is fruitful."

The next morning, I find that the house is empty. Kaito must've gone out somewhere. Doesn't he work at the bookstore here? Probably not, considering how dusty it is here.

On the counter of the front desk was a muffin resting one a nicely written note.

Heading off to work. Have a good day.

I break off a piece of the muffin. Carrot-cake? I hum, grabbing a file of papers for school. I guess I can go turn in the registration form today.

Saika High School

Saturday, March 9, 20XX

Just like in my old school, there were uniforms: olive green dresses with gray undershirts and looked like every grade was separated by the armband on their left arm, each of them being a different number and class on them. As I walked around the building, I noticed that everyone was walking around with masks on.

Is there an illness that is spreading or something?

I head to the guidance room to find the guidance counselor. My homeroom teacher is named, Kaori Suzuki. She looked no older than her late twenties. She sat at her desk restlessly, head resting on a stack of papers.

"Ugh… so much work..." she complains.

"Um… excuse me?"

"Huh?" she sits up. She stares for a minute before smiling. You could tell that she was tired based off of the dark bags under her eyes and how messy her hair was. "Oh, you must be a transfer student."

"Yes, ma'am." I say bowing. "I am Yayoi Ainu."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Miss Yayoi. If you could hand me your form, I could get you situated."

After handing her the papers she sits their blankly for a moment before getting up and taking a couple minutes. When she comes back she handed me my books, two changes of uniform, and a mask.

"You should wear the mask for protection, there have been rumors of a virus going around." she points at hers around her neck, it being decorated to say "sorry, too busy to chat. "It would be horrible for you to miss out due to a sickness. I'll see you Monday."

"O-okay."

Now that I'm done with that means that I can...

Go home for today

Look around town

Try to find Kana

(my personal choice: I'm going to have her look around town. That was the end goal in the first place, no matter what you do, she was going to go exploring anyways.)

Despite this town is tucked into the mountains, it had a gentle rustic feel to it. The market was openly proud of its fresh vegetation and raised livestock product. Everything looked so yummy, fresh, and healthy. The people were friendly and business was small shops nearby but nothing fancy like in the city. There were some small restaurants and bakeries but nothing too flashy. The flashiest thing they have here is probably the small karaoke cafe that they have. Everything was handcrafted and handmade, each thing being unique in its own way. Nothing like mass production products.

Going past the shrine lead you to the farms. There were small plots of land in which you could buy to grow crops of your own. I think owning a garden sounds nice… but not right now. As I walked past, I was greeted by some of the farmers, who gave me some crops as a welcoming gift.

"Hey!" Kana's voice rang out. She runs up behind me, slapping my back. I yelp in surprise, almost dropping my produce.

When I turn to her, i notice that Kana is wearing the same thing she was wearing yesterday, her clothes kinda dirty. I raise an eyebrow at it but I don't say anything.

"Hironori is really pretty so far, huh?"

"Yeah." I nod as a waft of wind blows, rustling the leaves in the trees and crops. Everything seemed super pretty and alive at that moment. Kana giggles.

"So...where did you go yesterday?"

"Huh?"

"Where did you go…? You're wearing the same clothes as yesterday so…""

"Can… can we drop it?" she stutters, rubbing her shoulder.

"Oh...okay…. do you want to come over and change?"

"Yeah… fine."

Kana didn't talk to me for the rest of the walk, making me worried. I run her a bath and let her wash up as I make some tea for us and sat patiently.

"Aaah! That was aces!" Kana says, smiling. She wore one of Kaito's shirts and a pair of my shorts. She sits down, picking up her cup and smelling the tea.

"I'm sorry. It was insensitive for me to…"

"Don't sweat it," she cuts me off, her voice lighter than normal. She takes a sip of her tea. "It would only be natural for you to worry. It's just…" she grabs her cup tighter. Her hair hangs low, covering her face. "not everything is sunshine and rainbows here. Not like everyone thinks or act like they should. I've come across some seriously damaged people and yet, they won't…"

"Won't?"

She shakes her head, taking another sip of her tea. A tear slides down her face, biting her lip. "It's none of my business. That's why i... I…You'll keep your promise, right?"

"Of course," I say reaching out and placing my hand on hers. She smiles, tears continuing to surface.

"Can… can we watch some tv?"

"Yeah."

Kana comes to sit at the table with me, flipping the channel to some soap opera called "The thieves at heart". Apparently, it's a show that only shows on Saturday nights. So far from what I gather, it's about a girl with supernatural powers that allows her to change the hearts of others, however, she isn't the only one. The guy that she's in love with can also change hearts but does it for his own gain. It seems they only like each other when they are in mask though.

Kaito returns when the sun goes down, alone. He greets the bookstore before walking home, before calling out to me and told me that he had brought back some take out. He blinks when he sees Kana, who is asleep at the table.

"Oh… I only bought enough for the two of us, but I'm glad you are making friends already." he says, sitting the food on the table. He takes off his jacket and slides it over Kana's shoulders. "Here. "

"Thank you, Kaito."

"Did she run away again?"

"Again?"

"She has a tendency to run away from home and disappear for a couple of days."

"Oh…" I look over at Kana, now concerned. That explains why I found her in the same clothes as yesterday, but now I am a little worried about her home life.

"Whenever she runs away. I allow her to sleep here. The poor girl needs a friend and from what i can see, she has found one." Kaito says, walking away. "Be good to her will you?"

"Kaito?"

"Hm…"

"Thanks for the muffin."

"Muffin?" he thinks back. "Oh… yeah. Reimu had sat that out for me this morning, but I didn't have time for breakfast. Was it good?"

My mood dampens, thinking about Reimu. I regret eating the muffin now.

Kaito seems to get it.

"Hey... I know that our situation… isn't favorable. I don't expect you to like Reimu… but can you at least try?"

"I… I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask." he kisses my forehead good night before retiring to his room. I nudge Kana awake, waving the food over her face.

"Hey, Kana. Dinner."

Kana sits up and rubs her eyes. When she smells the food, she quickly wakes up with a "Something smells good. Let's eat."

After dinner, Kana left, promising to see me to school tomorrow. I tell her to text me when she gets home so that I know that she is safe. And after she does, I retire for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to the velvet roomYou have arrived sooner than we expected, and yet unfortunate event seemly have been set into motion..." Igor greets. "A mysterious force has reared a while ago, it having unfavorable consequences. It has seemed that fate has brought you here to seek out such ailments and cleanse it. However in order to hone your unique ability, you will need my help to do so. As long as you abide by you contract and accept the consequences of those choices you make, i will be happy to assist."

A card slowly descends into my hand, a voice speaking to me.

I am thou, thou art I

Thou hast acquired a new bond

This will light a course of spontaneity

Guiding your lamp of innocence

With the birth of the Fool Arcana

You have obtained a new flame

That lights the flame to new power

The card was warm in my hand for a brief minute before disappearing without a trace.

"You have awakened the fool arcana. This arcana symbolizes innocence, divine inspiration, madness, freedom, spontaneity, inexperience, chaos and creativity. It tends to be known as the "jack of all trades," since its Personas can inherit all skills without preference for any type." Aeson explains. "A unique trait indeed."

"By strengthening your bonds with those around you, you will unlock new arcana, an ability that you will need in the near future." Igor chuckles.

"Do make sure to increase your bonds while you are outside of your mission." Aeson says.

"I'm afraid that we have kept you too long. We will meet again." Igor says. Aeson nods.

Monday, March 11, 20XX

I wake up, to find a boxed lunch on the counter wrapped in a green checkered handkerchief with a note on it from Kaito wishing me a good first day of school.

At the fence of the school was some guys picking on a shorter, stout guy holding his bag over his head.

"Come on, you can do better than that! Jump for it, piggy."

"Quit it guys, this wasn't funny in middle school and it isn't funny now."

"Yeah, much hasn't changed. You're still fat and…"

"Hey!" a loud guy yells. "Leave him alone before I pound you into the dirt!"

"Big brother, you're making a scene."

"Shut up, Mika."

The guys drop the bag on the ground, the contents spilling out and revealing the whole bunch of food. The stout boy drops to his knees, quickly picking up the food and shoving it into his bag before anyone else can see. Those who passed by mocked at him, shaking their heads in shame.

In homeroom, the student class representative was trying to calm down the classroom and take their seats but to no avail.

"Um… excuse me… Excuse me… Please, guys…"

Slam! The homeroom teacher walks in, slamming the sliding door open. He looked like hell but in a hot handsome way. Like as if he just got out of bed and said, "Fuck it, I need coffee."

"Shut up and get in your seats, I got an announcement and have to do roll-call," he says, sounding as if he was reminding himself more than the class. The class quickly scrambled to their seats.

"Thank you class rep." the teacher says, handing her a small taffy.

"I… i… didn't do much…" she says, accepting the small gift, her face looking dejected as she takes her seat.

"No, but you tried. You'll get better." he says, tapping her lightly on the head with the attendance book.

"You say that every year," she says, sitting at her desk.

"Today we have a new student. Miss Yayoi Ainu."

I walk into the room, writing my name on the chalkboard in English… the rest of my classmates muttered amongst each other giving me these strange looks. Some snickers here and there about how i can't even write my name in kanji.

"Um… hello. I'm Ainu… it's nice to meet you."

Silence~.

"Well, Miss Yayoi, if there is ever anything I can do for you, please let us know. My name is Mister Hanabusa. You can take your seat in front of Ms. Aikawa." He motions over to find Kana sitting in the fourth seat in the row closest to windows, the seat in front of her was empty. She smiles at me and waves. I wave back.

During lunch, I am surrounded by other classmates. Nothing important, just shallow questions like "Wow...is it true you came from London?" "what's it like there?" "So are you single?" I answered them but showed disinterest in them. Actually, I only wanted to eat my boxed lunch, never have had one before.

"Hey, what's in the box?" Kana smirks, holding out some drinks she had bought at the vending machine.

"Kaito made me a boxed lunch."

"Kaito?" she says. "Is he like, your older brother or something?"

"He is my father," I say, bluntly. I opened the box to find sweet and sour pork with some onigiri on the side. I blush. My one of many weaknesses. Meat. Wait, what's in the bottom box? I lift the bottom box to two small snack cakes. One was labeled "Kana".

"Oh… cool?" Kana says, grabbing the cake. "So… do you plan on sharing?"

"Um…" I look at the chopsticks he packed me. "I… don't know how to use these."

"How about this. You'll share and I'll feed you."

"F-Fine." I blush. If I didn't know any better, I would think that Kana had a crush on me. But I used to have friends who were this close once, so I shouldn't think too hard about it. It was a bit forward though.

"Say "Aah.""

"Aah," I say blushing. It went on like this for a while, others looking at us and whispering. Kana seemed to pay them no mind, seeming to be happy.

"Um… excuse me, Kana." says the student class representative says, holding her lunch. Her hair was a light violet, and her eyes a void grey. Her voice was barely above a whisper and yet sweet as honey. "Would you mind… if I sat with you two today?"

"Not at all." Kana smiles. "What's your name?"

"Amari Mayuko." the girl sulks. "We've been in the same class together for 3 years."

"O-oh… is that true?" Kana says, rubbing the back of her neck, apologizing for the little blunder. Mayuko didn't seem to mind, opening up her lunch, vegetable tempura. Mayuko too, began sharing and feeding her lunch to me, feeling as if it was only appropriate since Kana was doing it.

It was embarrassing to say the least.

The rest of the school day passes, Mayuko calling out as we quickly stood and packed up as the bell rang, "Before you leave today, don't forget that tomorrow is the day that we will have check-ups. This virus is a big deal after all. We just want to make sure you are healthy." But no one seems to listen to her. She sighs, not really surprised.

"So… what are you up to?"

"I'm not..."

"Oink oink, little piggy." some boys taunted as they shoved the stout kid from earlier.

"Hey, leave him alone!" a red-headed girl from earlier yells. A blur of red runs past me before a loud thud was heard. One of the boys fall down, a small girl standing over him. His face had the bottom of her shoe print on his face. The other boys look over at him.

Oh no, this isn't good.

"You little bitch!" Mika was grabbed by one guy while another holds her down.

"You bastard!" the little girl growls. Kana and I rushed over, the stout boy running away as the scuffle escalated.

"Hey! Hands off my sister!" yells a voice. A red-headed boy storms down the hallway. "I'm going to break every bone in your body!"

"Oh, crap! Run!" the boys yell, dropping the girl.

"Yeah, you better run!" she calls out after them.

"Mika! What did I tell you about chasing after trouble?!" the boy says, slapping her in the back of the head. The force of the slap alone was strong enough to make her stumble forward, making us wince but she didn't even seem fazed.

"But big brother! I was so cool, a true hero!"

Kana takes my hand, leaving the two red-heads to argue. She tells me that it's best not to get in between those two's scuffle.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"Bug-catching."

"Right now?"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun."

She leads me to the shrine, explaining that butterflies often gather in the area. She had planned on us going there earlier but her outburst yesterday clouded her intentions.

So for a while, we caught and released butterflies, Kana pointing out the different breeds and species. She took pictures, promising to show them to her uncle when she had the chance.

A blue butterfly flutters past, sparkly and mysterious.

"Oh wow. I've never seen that kind before, we have to catch it!' Kana yells, running after it. We run down the shrine steps, and up the trail. Foliage and branches shuffled as we ran off the path. The sound of running water stops us in our tracks, as we approached a waterfall. Something was off about the waterfall, however, it gives off a strange misty effect.

"Ha! Got it!" Kana smiles, taking a picture of me. I then realized that the butterfly had settled on my head. It then flies towards the waterfall.

"Wait! It can't, It'll drown!" Kana yelled, taking off her shoes and running after it. I quickly strip off my shoes before running off after her.

Flash!

I descend into the water, coming to find that it wasn't cold. It wasn't warm either but it wasn't cold. I take a deep breath, diving in. For a moment, my body feels foreign and weightless. Then I feel as if I'm being dragged down, causing panic. The moment I became submerged in the water… it felt like I'm floating rather then drowning… if that makes sense.

I slowly descend, landing on my feet, dressed in new clothes. A nice blue gown and a blue butterfly clip in my hair. I look around to find myself in what seems to be a labyrinth of some sort. The walls seemed ...distorted for a better lack of terms and the floor underneath me replied with every movement I made.

Where am I? Where's Kana?

The feeling here was… somber. Like grief and depression… no more like… loneliness and despair.

"Uh… hello?"

"H-hiya!"

I jump at the voice. I look around to see where it came from. A small anthropomorphic rabbit pokes her head out. She was dressed in a little hospital nurse gown and had a headband with...antlers? She looks around a bit before her pink eyes landed on me.

"Oh… a girl… last time it was a male… not that there's anything wrong with that, it's a good change." she says, stepping out. "I'm Hira."

Last time? "Uh...hi. I'm Ainu. This happened before?"

"Um… I think so… but this one is worse. I can't put my finger on it, but there is something really wrong."

"It's okay." I try to reassure her. "Um… can you tell me where we are?"

"Oh! We are in a garden! Well… not now, it turned into a labyrinth but…"

"Turned?"

"Oh yeah. When negative emotions from the host causes the virus spread… eventually the host's shadow becomes infected and starts to draw in attention. Then the others get rid of the threat. It gets really ugly sometimes." The rabbit looks around, concerned.

"Is there something wrong?"

"We're not alone. Stay back!" she says. She puffs out her chest.

Inky black beings slinked around the corner, looking like children's toys but with a permanent faces of suffering, surrounding us. They began to take form and transform into blobs of slime, small monsters in pots, and floating tadpole like beings with a large protruding tongue.

"Time for your check up!" she says, taking the first strike. A pill bottle appears out of nowhere in front of her, a small blue flame contained inside. She snatches it and shakes it like a maraca before popping the lid off.

"Persona! Hachiko!"

A large ghost-like dog figure appeared behind the rabbit with strong Wind attacks she was able to throw the shadowy figures of guard, knocking them to the ground. She then gave off an attack that looked as if she had given of a thousand slaps, some hitting their target, some not. She breathed heavily, watching her enemies disperse.

"Come on. Where some lead, others follow." she says, taking my hand.

"So… who's labyrinth is this?"

"Well… this is a recent one… is from a girl who had let the virus get the better of her… her anguish is still here, causing all the shadows here upset."

"What does that mean…"

"Something must be wrong in you world."

Suddenly, I hear the rustle of chains. They started of soft, but became heavier and louder gradually. A chill went up my spine as fog began to lift from seemingly nowhere.

"Something is very wrong! This particular shadow isn't supposed to be here!"

"Why not?"

A knight or soldier wearing red armour and a golden crown passes by. His sword dragging on the ground. The shadow didn't seemed to be pleased at Hira's attacks. He knocks her way, landing hits that look like they would hurt.

The time is now, summon me.

An item, that looked like a pill bottle appeared before me in green flames that seemed to resonate and speak to my soul. I grasp it, holding it close to my chest. The flames reach over my body, welcoming and warm.

"Persona!" I call out, opening the pill bottle.

"Hesitate no longer!

Come to my nurturing bosom, my child

fore I am thou and thou art i.

My lamp will guide you down a new and unique path on our journey together.

We will bring help to the ill and the lost, spreading faith to those kindred souls.

Come now, and call me by thy name, for we have much to venture."

From the green flames came a beautiful woman with blue wings. Her golden trimmings glowed brightly, her body glowing like a lamp. A cipher rotated behind her.

She looked lovely. Her name being ...Nightingale. But why do I know that?

"Prepare yourself."

The horseman raises his lance, attacking me.

"Ainu!" Hira says. She prepares for a wind attack but defaults into a physical attack instead. Something came over me, a rush of adrenaline coursing through my body. A wash of instant coolness filled me. I felt like a whole new person.

"Nightingale!" I say. "Light them up!"

Nightingale lights them up with a light attack, striking them with several needle strikes. Five out for hit, each of them dealing a significant amount of damage.

The enemy raises it's attack instead of striking.

"I think we should dodge this next attack."

"Okay."

Their next attack landed significant damage on Hira, but she held on strong. She dealt out another physical attack, having me follow up with another light attack.

The knight raises it's attack again, but it's health was significantly low.

"Kissing it better." Hira says, healing herself.

"Light's out." I smirk, finishing the shadow off.

I felt exhausted after the fight, falling to my knees.

"Hey! That was amazing! He used to fight just like that!"

"He?"

"Oh…uh…" Hira says, scratching her ear. "Nevermind that. You should rest."

"What about you?"

"Well… something must be drawing all these shadows attention, so I'll look for it." she says. "Oh… This might mean something?"

She holds out a small trinket.

"What is it?"

"I don't know but… it's from the girl from earlier… after her shadow was… it dropped it. I was there because I wanted to protect her, but...there was too many of them… I wasn't strong enough… that's why you should have it."

Hira kicks at the ground.

"Uh… are you sure?"

"I don't know why, but something tells me that it's the right thing to do." she says with a nod, before turning away. She grabs my hand and leads me onward toward what looks like a courtyard with a small pavilion in the center.

"This area is safe for your departure back to the other realm. I will meet you here next time."

"Um… okay? it was nice meeting you, Hira."

"And you, Ainu."

A strange voice goes off in my head.

I am thou, thou art I

Thou hast acquired a new bond

This will light a course of growth

Guiding your lamp of endurance

With the birth of the Strength Arcana

You have obtained a new flame

That lights the flame to new power

A card lights up in Hira's chest before fading away back into reality.

"Okay, and how do i get back?"

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath."

Flash!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chapter 4

"It's all my fault. This whole thing is my fault!" Kana whimpered through sniffles. I blink, unable to understand our surroundings at the moment. Kana's forehead is placed against mine, it being the only heat that i can register. I reach up to cup her face when i realize that she was crying… "I can't believe i put your life at risk for a stupid butterfly! I'm the worst friend ever...I...I…"

I close my eyes for a moment… and then she's gone and I'm laying in my bed in my room.

"Hey..." Kaito greets, a tray in hand. He places the tray on my lap, opening a bowl of porridge and pouring me a glass of tea.

"Where's Kana?" I ask, sitting up.

"I'm not really sure." he says. "When I found you, i found two sets of wet clothes in the bathroom, and you tucked into bed."

"Oh." I say, a little disappointed. I hope Kana is okay.

"You wouldn't… happen to have an explanation for this, would you?" Kaito looks at me with confusion.

"We went bug hunting… and came across a waterfall after running off the path… I think I went under."

"A waterfall?"

"Yeah?"

He sighs.

"Listen kid. I respect that you are a teenager and that you want to explore but there is a path for reasons exactly like this. You could have drowned or gotten lost or…" Kaito takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I say. He grasps my hand and squeezes it, as if he was confirming that I am still there, his breath shaky.

"No, don't be. Just… be careful from now on. Promise me that you won't do anything reckless from now on."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask." he says. Kissing my forehead. "I already lost your mother… I don't think I could live with myself if I lost you too."

A strange voice goes off in my head.

I am thou, thou art I

Thou hast acquired a new bond

This will light a course of nurturing

Guiding your lamp of inspiration

With the birth of the Hierophant Arcana

You have obtained a new flame

That lights the flame to new power

A card lights up in Kaito's chest before fading away back into reality.

"Hey, are you sure your okay? You seem to be spacing off a lot."

"No it's nothing." I say, taking a sip of tea.

Tuesday, March 12, 20XX

The next morning, I overheard the news as I prepare my lunch.

"Another death was confirmed in the town of Hironori, in which a presumed bug has been going around for quite a while. This would be the fourth victim this year. No traces of what caught the illness has been found, but all the victim's symptoms have been the same. Symptoms of severe headache or light-headedness, condition of high fever, severe pain behind the eyes, joint pain, muscle and bone pain, a rash and mild bleeding from the tear ducts, failure of the circulatory system, shock and ultimately death. There has been no finding for the cure as of yet, but…"

I turn off the tv, startled by the news.

The fourth one this year?

School check-ups were happening at school the next couple of days, each student being called down for a five minute examination. No classes would be running during this time, but you must attend school so each student would be sent in and come back with a personal note from the doctor, concerning their health.

By the gossip overheard by the other girls, the doctor was very handsome and nice, which puts a bit of ease in my shoulders.

Mayuko was walking around, trying her best to alert everyone when their names were called, but people shrugged her off as if they didn't hear her. Kana sat at her desk, staring out the window. She didn't even acknowledge me when I sat down, deep in her thoughts.

"Hey, Kana. About-"

"Ms Aikawa, you're next."

"Yeah, thanks." Kana says, brushing past me. A pang went off in my heart. Was… was she ignoring me now?

Ten minutes went past, and she had yet to return to the classroom. Fifteen went and then I went out to look for her. As I roamed the hallways, I pick up tidbits of others conversations, such as "I'm so screwed. I didn't know check ups are today so I wore my pyro-jack undies.", "ugh! I gained weight again!", and "He told me I might not get any taller."

When I go around to turn around the corner, I bumped into Mayuko, causing her to drop all her books. She quickly dives for them, as if trying to hide something.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she says, backing away from me.

"No… it's okay. Are you alright?"

"Yep, never felt better!" she says. She says that, however, something in her face was strained, as if she hadn't slept in a couple days.

"Uh… okay?" I say. I swear I see her waver about for a moment as she tried to walk away, swaying side to side. I find Kana, sitting next to the vending machine, downing what looked like her third can of Mad Bull. Her note from the doctor was crumbled up next to her, her eyes puffy as if she had been crying.

"What did yours say?" I ask, cautiously. I sit next to her.

"That I'm fine, just need to talk about my feelings more." There was a blatant lie in her voice but a hint of truth, as if that is what it says but there was more to it. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." I say, looking over at her. She shoots me a glare, but her eyes softens almost immediately. She shakes her head.

"It's not about that… it's about… About yesterday…"

"Yeah?"

"You… you almost drowned."

"But I didn't."

"But you could' it's all my fault. "

"Kana…"

"No… i… I could've gotten you killed."

"But you was there to save me."

"But I never should have…"

I grab Kana's hands.

"Kana remember when you promised to be my bestie forever. That means that we forgive each other's mistakes. I'm glad for yesterday, the good and the bad, because we were together. And I'm glad that you were there to save me. You did nothing wrong."

Kana looked at me with huge, tear-filled eyes.

"Ainu!" she whimpers, pulling me into an awkward hug.

A strange voice goes off in my head.

I am thou, thou art I

Thou hast acquired a new bond

This will light a course of adventure

Guiding your lamp of inspiration

With the birth of the Chariot Arcana

You have obtained a new flame

That lights the flame to new power

A blue card highlights in Kana's chest before fading back into reality.

Sadly, the tender moment was short-lived as a blood-curdling scream rang out in the hallway. Kana and I ran to see what was going on to find Mayuko sprawled out on the floor. Mika tried to help her up, shaking her while her brother ushered people to move along and stop staring.

"Hey! Hey! This isn't funny, dammit!" he growls, smacking phones on the ground and breaking them.

"What's going on? She was fine just a minute ago!" I ask.

"She just collapsed! She just got out of her check up, too." Mika says, elevating Mayuko's head, holding her hand and fanning her. The brother quickly snatches the paper out of his sister's hand.

"Dammit, i says she has a fever of 38°C (100.3°F), and that she could go home and rest." he says.

"That's a pretty high fever. Do you think?"

"No!" the red-head snaps. Denial set in on his face as he picked her up. "She's fine. Just a little fever."

"Big brother."

"We're going home." he growls. "She's going to be okay. She has to be."

"Hey, don't get to hasty. If she's that bad… don't you think it would be better if you took her to a hospital?"

The boy grinded his teeth, contemplating his choices. His eyes throbbed with wanting to protect and see her get well and the anger of letting her go with having no real way to help. He really didn't want to believe that these were the early stages of the virus.

Kana seemed shooken up by the whole thing, crumbling up the note given to her. When I try to reach out to her, she flinches. She tells me that today had taken a toll on her and that she needed time to think.

Mayuko was transferred to a clinic downtown. Check ups was postponed. The school called the students into the classrooms to avoid a scene, reassuring everyone that she was going to be okay. That however didn't stop the rumors from spreading.

"So… do you think she's going to die next?" "Probably." "that's a shame, she was really smart" "who am i going to copy off of now?" "she better have not brought the virus to school" "It wouldn't be surprising if hot-head and hero-to-zero got it next" "what was her name again?" "I forgot she was the student council president for a moment."

"How can you eat at a time like this?" yells a girl. The stout boy sat in a corner, eating a candy bar.

"I'm stress eating." he replies.

"A girl literally collapsed in the hallway. What do you have to be stressed about?"

"I don't know! What do you have to be pissy about? It's not your body!"

I wince at their argument. I don't disagree with either of them nor agree with them. It was a toss up in moral standpoint.

And of course, to be appropriate to the mood, it started to rain. And… I didn't bring an umbrella. So i wait.

"Hey…" the boy from earlier says. His golden eyes looks through my emerald ones. He had more scratches then he did earlier, his hands wrapped up with gauze. "Didn't bring an umbrella?"

"Didn't know it would rain. It was so sunny out at the time, so I assumed the broadcasting is wrong…" I say.

"Not in Hironori. When they say it's going to rain, it's going to rain." he scoffs. He glances at me. "If you want, it'll be a pain in my ass, but we can share mine."

"I… I don't want to… I'll wait until the rain…" My face hot. I just met this person and he seems like the violent type. Not to mention i'd be showing where I live… what if Kaito is home?

"Big bro! Stop flirting and come on!"

"Well, good luck with that. It's going to be raining for the next three days." he says. "Now, are you coming or not?"

I blush, stepping underneath his umbrella.

"You're the girl from yesterday!" Mika says, smiling. "I'm Shitsuyōna Mika, and that's my brother, Ikari. And you are?"

"Yayoi Ainu. Ainu." I smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday, March 13, 20XX

Just like Ikari and the news had predicted, it was still raining. However, it didn't stop us from visiting Mayuko in the hospital. Her purple hair was put into braids instead of flowing down her shoulders like when I first met her. It seemed Mr. Hanabusa had been over to check up on her recently, there being a get well soon card and some school books next to her. She was as pale as the paper of the books Kaito gave me to give to her.

She smiled when she saw us, saying how she didn't expect visitors and was planning to die all alone. When we asked her why, she simply just shook her head and asked how everyone was doing.

As we talked, I noticed that the clinic was a very small one, possibly with only 4 patient rooms, and only one other one seemed to be occupied at the moment. There wasn't a lot of staff around here either, having only seen one or two nurses.

A man with blue hair and stubble comes in wearing a lab coat, phone glued to his ear. He seemed frustrated as he double checks his keyboard again and again.

"Yes, I am checking for a 6th time, sir. Mayuko? Amari Mayuko, your daughter?" the doctor sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Sir, I have your signature on these forms in my hand."

The doctor walks out again, grumbling under his breath.

Mayuko sighs, looking down at her lap, tears brimming in her eyes. She fists the sheets, her body beginning to shake.

"I have the virus." she whimpers. "I'm going to die and no one is going to remember me."

"That's not true." Mika says, squeezing her hand. "Big Brother and I will never forget you."

"You don't understand… it'll start with you forgetting memories we shared… then my name, then my voice, my face…" she sniffles. "then you won't remember me at all."

A pang in my heart goes off, hearing her weep, as if this has happened before. That this has happened many times before.

Kana storms out of the room, causing everyone to jump. I quickly follow after.

"Kana! Are you okay?"

"Shhh…" she says.

"Excuse me, you are not allowed to…"

"We had heard that you are holding another patient diagnosed with the virus." says a reporter. "I just want to know why you haven't contacted actual doctors for medical help."

"Are you trying to imply that I'm not a real doctor?"

"I'm implying that due to your recklessness, four have already died due to this unknown phenomenon."

"My recklessness? All four of those times, the patients didn't realize they had the virus until it was too late and then was quickly rushed outside hospitals only to die before getting there. I think the best thing we can do is help these patients in their final hours."

The reporter didn't seem happy with that answer, pestering the doctor more.

"Kana, we should get back."

"Yeah."

We return to the room with snacks and drinks to make it less suspicious. Mayuko had stopped crying and had dozed off on Ikari's shoulder. Mika told us that Mayuko had asked for them to stay just a while longer, wanting to be awake to say goodbye when they left.

When we return home, it is late. Kaito turns on the television while starting some tea, the news now live with some story. It wasn't until I hear a familiar voice that I had started to pay attention.

"Where the fuck were you?" Ikari yells, standing outside of a tea shop. Apparently, Mayuko's family owned a small shop that sold tea and teasets. Mika stood outside, looking at something in the camera shot.

"I don't know what you mean." Mayuko's mother, Mayu says. Her voice sounded worn and defeated. Her face was in distress, her stomach showing that she was in the later stage of pregnancy.

"Don't give me that shit!" he yells.

"Excuse me, young man. I don't know of this Mayuko your talking about, but I do know you have no right to yell at my wife this way."

"Mayuko, you dumb ass. You're daughter. The one who mixes your blends of tea!? The child who lives with you!?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I only have one daughter." Mayuko's father says, placing a hand on his wife's stomach. "Now, I request that you leave."

"Not until I get an explanation as to why."

"Ikari, i think we should leave." Mika says, putting her hand on Ikari's shoulder. Ikari seemed to be physically shaking.

"Shut up, Mika!" He pushes Mika off him, making her lose her balance and fall into a box. A whole box of tea sets flew out all over the floor, shattering.

Mika didn't seem fazed by this, simply getting up and leaving. The video seemed to cut off there, the reporter continued to speak of the news. It seemed that Ikari didn't have charges set on him, but he is banned from setting in that tea shop again for life, neither him or Mika allowed to go back.


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday, March 14, 20XX

I couldn't even imagine, a whole family forgetting their child's existence. I shook with anger, not knowing what to do with myself. The dad thing is that this is the only reason anyone knows of Mayuko's death. She wasn't in any other reports, as if she had never existed at all.

"Ainu. Someone is here to see you." Kaito says.

"Uh, hello…" my heart stops, seeing Aeson at the door. He wasn't wearing his usual uniform, now wearing some kind of blue suit.

"Greetings." he says, blank faced. "If you don't mind, I wish for us to step out for a moment.

"Uh… sure." Kaito says, glancing at me. I nod, following Aeson.

"I am sure you have noticed the discrepancy as of now." he says, after standing still in a moment of silence with his back facing me. He turns to look at me.

"No… not really. Is there something i missed?"

"My master told me not to interfere with this matter, but as long as i do not directly interfere in one's action, I do not see the harm in insight."

"Uh…"

"The girl has been forgotten in this world, yet her shadow still lingers." he says. "It is unresting and upset. Rightfully so."

"Her shadow?"

"I might have said too much. Just remember what I have said." Aeson says.

"Uh… okay. So… Mayuko has been forgotten and her shadow is upset. Is that bad?"

"That depends on you."

"I… see."

"And with that, i must return before my master starts to question my absence."

"Will...i see you again?" I say, catching the sleeve of his coat.

"Perhaps."

A strange voice goes off in my head.

I am thou, thou art I

Thou hast acquired a new bond

This will light a course of insight

Guiding your lamp of inspiration

With the birth of the Justice Arcana

You have obtained a new flame

That lights the flame to new power

A card lights up in Aeson's chest before fading away back into reality.

He nods, starting to walk away.

"Oh, one last thing. It is only fair that i tell you that you may rest easy, you will see your friend soon enough."

Hopefully, he meant Kana.

"So… who was the boy?"

"An acquaintance of mine. He wanted to know if i was okay." I fib. My eyes meet his silver ones.

"You're eyes turn a lighter shade when you lie." he sighs. "You know, I was young once too. Was quite the looker, if I must say so." He winks.

My face heats up.

"It's not like that." I haven't thought of Aeson that way yet. I mean, when would I have time to do so? I have barely spoken to him, or gotten to know him...or "look" look at him.

"Sure, it's not." Kaito teases.

"It isn't!"

"What's not?"

The moment is ruined, Reimu stepping in from outside. I had almost forgotten that today Kaito and her scheduled a "date night." despite usually doing that on Fridays. This week, Kaito was taking her to the nearest city to see the newest movie.

"Watch over the house for me, will you?" Kaito says.

"Yeah." I grunted, turning away from the two.

When they left, I began to think about things while cleaning out that other room across from mine. What did Aeson mean by "her shadow"? It was strange how Mayuko's family had forgotten about her, as if she wasn't even born. It's something that I can't even wrap my head around. She had been living there her whole life, so how could…?

My cell phone rang, showing about an hour and a half had passed.

we need to talk. Kana had messaged.

A knock was heard, but not at the door. It sounded relatively close, however. I check my room to find Kana had decided to knock on my window.

"Where have you been?"

"Thinking." Kana says. "But that's not important. You saw the news, yeah?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"So you know how Mayuko's family pretended not to know about Mayuko?"

"Um… yeah. Why?"

"It's heard that Mayuko had several other sisters, all from different moms. Apparently, Mayuko was being held secret from the woman her father is with now. These other sister's are named after their mom's just like Mayuko."

"So… he only acted like he didn't know her?"

"Yeah and i think it's messed up how so many people are willing to just forget about her as if she didn't exist."

"I know. It's kinda messed up."

"That's why we should do something. In her name."

"Like what?"

"Plant a tree?"

"A tree."

"Yeah. We can do it in the school yard. Something pretty to look at, and sentimental? I don't know, does that sound insensitive?"

"I… I don't know." I shrug. "It sounds nice. I bet she'd like it."

"Ainu..." She leaned her head on my shoulder, the touch hotter than it should be. Her fingers curl up into my shirt. Holding on for dear life

"Yeah?"

"You'll keep your promise, right?"

"Yeah."

"Kana?" No response. "Hey, Kana!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday, March 17, 20XX

The rain had stopped.

At noon, we all got a final call from Mayuko, a final plea to not be forgotten. It was short and brief, pre-recorded all with a message for all of us. She had passed as soon as the rain stopped yesterday.

(I contemplated writing her final message. Idk, it could be an extra feature that i do sometime later. Perhaps during another arc that comes up later Also returning to Mayuko's shadow, I have based it on a picture of what postnatal depression would look like. While postnatal depression affects mothers, Mayuko has Dependent Personality Disorder which causes you to be submissive and depend on others. You tend to be overlooked and need someone to make your decisions for you. I think this will fit Mayuko bill quite well.)

Kei came over to the bookstore, drunk. He cried to Kaito for an extremely long amount of time. He told us about how all the nurses had seemed to forget that Mayuko was there until he had brought it up. How Mayuko hadn't pressed the call button given to her. How tears streamed down her face and her phone was in her hand, as if she had given up on living all together. How he wanted to help but there was nothing he could do.

I text Kana but she doesn't answer. Ikari texted me, but he sounded worse for wear. Mika's text was unreadable due to how broken she was when she wrote it.

Mayuko's mother sat on the porch of the tea shop, soaking her feet and seemingly enjoying a cup of tea. A jingle of the windchime over her head sounded soothing.

"Um… excuse me?"

"We do not wish to be interviewed, please." she says, sorrow in her voice. Lately, reporters have been bombarding the tea shop after Ikari's outburst, highlighting Mayuko's death in an unsavory way. It was now a spectacle and a scandal, everyone remembering her for all the wrong reasons.

"Um… actually, this is about Mayuko." I say, holding out the trinket. Her mother, Mayu, opens it to the picture. It was a picture of her holding a young infant Mayuko next to 3 men. One was a young Mr. Hanabusa, another being the man Mayu was with now, and the last one…

"Where did you get this?" she asks, her voice airy. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"..."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything really... Why didn't you see Mayuko in the hospital."

"As you can see… I'm pregnant… I felt terrible missing the chance to do so… I was at an appointment for my ultrasound… it wasn't until I heard that it was a girl that I remembered my other baby girl… I felt horrible… by the time the appointment was over… I went in secret, leaving a small trinket like this with a picture… except…"

"Except?"

Her thumb was firmly places over the third man's face. She shakes with emotions, tears now falling on the picture.

"I am a horrible mother."

"..."

The wind chime goes off again.

"Mayuko made this for me." she says, pointing at the small wind-chime. "She was so happy when I hung it up… her huge eyes, she got them from me. All the rest was him."

"Him?"

"He was our college professor… it was a small crush… I didn't even think i had a chance." she says, whipping her eyes. "When I heard that he was being transferred, I told him. It was everything it was supposed to be. I didn't know until I started showing… he told me that her would take care of us… we got married and that was that."

"So what was the outburst that happened. Wouldn't Mayuko…"

"No. He said he would take care of her, not be her father. Like everyone else, he forgot who she was when she was out of sight. It's always been like that."

"Do you love him?"

"Mayuko's father, or the baby's father?"

I have an option here. I could say...

The baby's

Mayuko's

Either one

…

(Author's note: if it were me, I would answer either, but since we just got her love story, the answer is obvious. This is also a personality test, making sure that you were listening.)

"The baby's."

"I do… it took a while, but…" she sniffles. "I do… I think I do…"

"And Mayuko's?"

"I'll do right by her. I'm just… I wish she could've met her little sister."

"My friend wanted to plant a tree in her name… if that's okay."

"Of course. Yes… will… will you let me know when? So i can say goodbye, properly."

"Of course."

"Thank you…"

"Ainu."

"Thank you, Ainu." Mayu says.

With her not being around, it almost seemed as if everyone had forgotten her existence all together. The teacher, Mr Hanabusa, however hadn't. He would still call her name during roll-call, expecting a small "here", only to be disappointed.

Mika and Ikari seemed upset too, Ikari actually getting into fights about some kids talked about how she was a ghost then and now she'll be as forgotten in life as she was in death.

Mr Hanabusa, Kana, Kaito, Mika and I being the only ones from school who attended her funeral when it was held. Rumors went around that not even her own family, showed up at her funeral, which was confirmed when Ikari showed up at their doorstep enraged and demanding answers a week later. It was all over the news.

I return home for the day, but have a little time before dinner. Reimu sat at the table, channel surfing as Kaito cooked into the kitchen. Not really wanting to talk to her, I decided to fish out those pamphlets that Kaito gave me.

I have a choice here, I can:

Read "how to have safe fun" (+courage)

Read "your growing and it sucks (+knowledge)

Read "feel it in the air" (+expression)

Continue cleaning the other room (+dilangence)

I decided to read "Feel it in the air" in the bookstore. Unlike what I had thought, feel it in the air was about expressing one's emotions and finding your true self. It expresses the importance of creativity and interest of heart. It tells you to express yourself freely around others.

Point gained! + Expression

A scene really bothered me.

"The heroine decided to date some other guy outside the mask, only to change his heart, only to stay with him afterwards. But what about the antagonist.. .why would she do that if she was really in love with him? Isn't kind of cruel to cheat on your boyfriend like that?" I mutter to myself.

"Love is a bit more complex like that. It doesn't just stay with one person, and isn't black and white like lots of people believe." Reimu says.

The scene reminded me of Mayu's situation, giving me the ability to understand.

"It… must hurt. Being unable to control your love like that."

"I could imagine." she sighs. "Listen… I know this situation is less than ideal right now, but Kaito and i have something real going on. I think that… it could go somewhere, he needs it right now. I just… want you to accept us, if not for me… for Kaito. You don't have to like me by any means, but if you are willing to try...meet me halfway?"

I look at Reimu with disbelief. After today, I don't even want to think about relationships.

"I'll think about it."

"I guess that's as good as it will get."

"Oh, but it gets better." Kaito smirks, bringing out plates. I roll my eyes and return to the tv.

Monday, March 25, 20XX

Today was the last day of school. However, my mind was in another place.

What did he mean "another victim"? Does that mean another shadow is there? I look up at Kana, reminding me of her fever the other day. Could it be…?

"Hm? Something on your mind?"

"Not really. Was wondering what kind of thing you were planning for Mayuko."

"Oh yeah! I wanted to make a memorial for all those who have suffered from this disease. There were four so far, so I was thinking a little garden with a couple benches for those to sit. Each one of them will have a little token to remind them."

"I think we should invite Inari and were really good friends of Mayuko, it would only be fair."

"I don't know. After Inari hit his sister like that… do you think it is a good idea to have him around?"

"He was just upset. Anyone would be in that situation."

"Even so…"

I give her my biggest puppy dog eyes. The biggest puppy dog eyes, the cutest puppy dog eyes and even a throbbing lip. Maybe even a few fake tears.

"Fine," she sighs.

"I also think we should invite Mayuko's mother."

"The one who didn't show up at her funeral? Pass."

"It's complicated, but i feel that we should at least give her a chance to say goodbye at least."

"She had her chance."

"Kana!"

"No, Ainu!"

"Girls?" Mr Hanabusa asks, walking over. "Is there a problem?"

"I heard about Mayuko's mother and father." I say. Both Kana and Mr Hanabusa look at me with confused looks. "I saw the picture."

Mr Hanabusa nods in understanding.

"I see."

"We were going to plant a tree in Mayuko's honor… would you like to come? We are also planning on letting Mayu say her goodbyes… she could use someone."

"I would… thank you." he says.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Chapter 8

Sunday, March 17, 20XX

The rain had stopped.

At noon, we all got a final call from Mayuko, a final plea to not be forgotten. It was short and brief, pre-recorded all with a message for all of us. She had passed as soon as the rain stopped yesterday.

Kei came over to the store, drunk. He cried to Kaito for an extremely long amount of time. He told us about how all the nurses had seemed to forget that Mayuko was there until he had brought it up.

How Mayuko hadn't pressed the calling button given to her. How ears had streamed down her face and her phone was in her hand, as if she had given up on living all together. How he wanted to help but there was nothing he could do.

I text Kana but she doesn't answer. Ikari texted me, but he sounded worse for wear. Mika's text was unreadable due to how broken she was when she wrote it.

Mayuko's mother sat on the porch of the tea shop, soaking her feet and enjoying a cup of tea. A jingle of the windchime over her head sounded soothing.

"Um… excuse me?"

"We do not wish to be interviewed, please." she says, sorrow in her voice. Lately, reporters have been bombarding the tea shop after Ikari's outburst, highlighting Mayuko's death in an unsavory way. It was now a spectacle and a scandal, everyone remembering her for all the wrong reasons.

"Um… actually, this is about Mayuko." I say, holding out the trinket. Her mother, Mayu, opens it to the picture. It was a picture of her holding a young infant Mayuko next to 3 men. One was a young Mr Hanabusa, another being the man Mayu was with now, and the last one…

"Where did you get this?" she asks, her voice airy. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"..."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything really. Why didn't you see Mayuko in the hospital."

"As you can see… I'm pregnant… I felt terrible missing the chance to do so… I was at an appointment for my ultrasound… it wasn't until I heard that it was a girl that I remembered my other baby girl… I felt horrible… by the time the appointment was over… I went in secret, leaving a small trinket like this with a picture… except…"

"Except?"

Her thumb was firmly places over the third man's face. She shakes with emotions, tears now falling on the picture.

"I am a horrible mother."

"..."

The wind chime goes off again.

"Mayuko made this for me." she says, pointing at the small wind-chime. "She was so happy when I hung it up… her huge eyes, she got them from me. All the rest was him."

"Him?"

"He was our college professor… it was a small crush… I didn't even think i had a chance." she says, whipping her eyes. "When I heard that he was being transferred, I told him. It was everything it was supposed to be. I didn't know until I started showing… he told me that her would take care of us… we got married and that was that."

"So what was the outburst that happened. Wouldn't Mayuko…"

"No. He said he would take care of her, not be her father. Like everyone else, he forgot who she was when she was out of sight. It's always been like that."

"Do you love him?"

"Mayuko's father, or the baby's father?"

**I have an option here. I could say...**

**The baby's**

**Mayuko's**

…

**(Author's note: if i t were me, I would answer either, but since we just got her love story, the answer is obvious. This is also a personality test, making sure that you were listening.)**

"The baby's."

"I do… it took a while, but…" she sniffles. "I do… I think i do…"

"And Mayuko's?"

"I'll do right by her. I'm just… I wish she could've met her little sister."

"My friend wanted to plant a tree in her name… if that's okay."

"Of course. Yes… will… will you let me know when? So i can say goodbye, properly."

"Of course."

"Thank you…"

"Ainu."

"Thank you, Ainu." Mayu says.

With her not being around, it almost seemed as if everyone had forgotten her existence all together. The teacher, Mr Hanabusa, however hadn't. He would still call hr name during roll-call, expecting a small "here", only to be disappointed. Mika and Ikari seemed upset too, Ikari actually getting into fights about some kids talked about how she was a ghost then and now she'll be as forgotten in life as she was in death.

Mr Hanabusa, Kana, Kaito, Mika and I being the only ones from school who attended her funeral when it was held. Rumors went around that not even her own family, showed up at her funeral, which was confirmed when Kaito showed up at their doorstep enraged and demanding answers a week later. It was all over the news.

I return home for the day, but have a little time before dinner. Reimu sat at the table, channel surfing as Kaito cooked into the kitchen. Not really wanting to talk to her, I decided to fish out those pamphlets that Kaito gave me.

**I have a choice here, I can:**

**Read "how to have safe fun" (+courage)**

**Read "your growing and it sucks (+knowledge)**

**Read "feel it in the air" (+expression)**

**Continue cleaning the other room (+dilangence)**

I decided to read "Feel it in the air" in the bookstore. Unlike what I had thought, feel it in the air was about expressing one's emotions and finding your true self. It expresses the importance of creativity and interest of heart. It tells you to express yourself freely around others.

**Point gained! + Expression**

A scene really bothered me.

"The heroine decided to date some other guy outside the mask, only to change his heart, only to stay with him afterwards. But what about the antagonist...why would she do that if she was really in love with him? Isn't kind of cruel to cheat on your boyfriend like that?" I mutter to myself.

"Love is a bit complexed like that. It doesn't just stay with one person, and isn't black and white like lots of people believe." Reimu says.

The scene reminded me of Mayu's situation, giving me the ability to understand.

"It… must hurt. Being unable to control your love like that."

"I could imagine." she sighs. "Listen… I know this situation is less than ideal right now, but Kaito and i have something real going on. I think that… it could go somewhere, he needs it right now. I just… want you to accept us, if not for me… for Kaito. You don't have to like me by any means, but if you are willing to try...meet me halfway?"

I look at Reimu with disbelief. After today, I don't even want to think about relationships.

"I'll think about it."

"I guess that's as good as it will get."

"Oh, but it gets better." Kaito smirks, bringing out plates. I roll my eyes and return to the tv.

Tuesday, March 25, 20XX

Today was the last day of school. However, my mind was in another place.

What did she mean "another victim"? Does that mean another shadow is there?

I look up at Kana, reminding me of her fever the other day. Could it be…?

"Hm? Something on your mind?"

"Not really. Was wondering what kind of thing you were planning for Mayuko."

"Oh yeah! I wanted to make a memorial for all those who have suffered from this disease. There were four so far, so i was thinking a little garden with a couple benches for those to sit. Each one of them will have a little token to remind them."

"I think we should invite Inari and were really good friends of Mayuko, it would only be fair."

"I don't know. After Inari hit his sister like that… do you think it is a good idea to have him around?"

"He was just upset. Anyone would be in that situation."

"Even so…"

I give her my biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," she sighs.

"I also think we should invite Mayuko's mother."

"The one who didn't show up at her funeral? Pass."

"It's complicated, but i feel that we should at least give her a chance to say goodbye at least."

"She had her chance."

"Kana!"

"No, Ainu!"

"Girls?" Mr Hanabusa asks, walking over. "Is there a problem."

"I heard about Mayuko's mother and father." I say. Both Kana and Mr Hanabusa look at me with confused looks. "I saw the picture."

Mr Hanabusa nods in understanding.

"I see."

"We were going to plant a tree in Mayuko's honor...would you like to come? We are also planning on letting Mayu say her goodbyes...she could use someone."

"I would...thank you." he says.


	9. Chapter 9

After being granted permission to plant the tree, Kana only had to pick a tree to plant. Mr Hanabusa wanted to build some benches so that people could sit under it. Mika built what looks like a little birdhouse with Mayuko's picture in it, saying it was a shrine where people could say their goodbyes. There was no word from Ikari, yet.

I sat in the bookstore wondering what I should do. Everyone had picked out something sentimental. I didn't know Mayuko too personally like everyone else.

The bell to the door rings.

"Hello?" Ms. Suzuki asks, stepping in. She held a book in her hand a small bookmark hanging out of it. "I'm here to return the books you have given to the clinic."

"Um… Hi." I greet.

"Oh, Ainu! Long time no see!"

"Indeed." I look at her. She looked a bit run down. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Finally got done with my paperwork so I can relax for the summer!"

"Oh, I see."

On the very top of the stack of books was a poetry book, it's cover having a floral design on it. There was an excerpt on the back, a poem. Taking the book in hand, I recognize the poem immediately. She walks in Beauty, by Lord Byron.

"Ah, a magnificent poem. It's a shame we don't get a true description of the woman he speaks of. She must've been really something." Ms Suzuki says.

I notice the bookmark sticking out of it, pulling it out to find a detailed drawing on it. It showed a woman on it, asleep and laying in the flowers.

"Oh, that's mine. Each book always comes with a blank one, and I draw on it after I'm done to show my thanks. You can keep it if you want."

"Actually… if you don't mind. I want to give it to Mayuko."

Ms Suzuki blinks before smiling. It seems that she had forgotten about Mayuko.

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Ms Suzuki… do you remember her?"

"Only bits and pieces to be honest. Mr Hanabusa thinks the world of her, always having her around. She was head of the student council, and she made a delightful cup of tea."

"Oh… I see."

"I'm sorry if that is discomforting."

"No!" I stammer. "It's fine… it more than most remember."

"I wish it wasn't that way." she says, turning away. "Perhaps, if i had spent some more time with her… or had something to remember her by… I'm glad we had this chat, Ainu. Please excuse me."

I show up the next day to find the tree already planted and everything nicely put together. An apple tree was planted, purple rocks around the base along with Mika's shrine. The benches sat a little further out, large vases of flowers on each side. And in a really pretty handwriting was a sign reading: In Memory of Amari Mayuko, friend, daughter, and beloved.

Somebody had poured her a cup of tea and a blanket was sprawled out, a small tea party settled. Ikari's jeans were soiled with dirt, everyone else looking relatively clean.

"Ikari, the whole point was for everyone to chip in!"

"Is this the reason you got up early?" Mika giggled.

"Shut up, Mika."

"Oh… is everyone not here?" I ask.

"Mr Hanabusa said that he had to get someone." Mika says, sitting on one of the benches.

"It's hard to believe that she is gone." Ikari sighs.

"Yeah." Mika, Kana, and I agree. We sit silently.

"This is bullshit!" Ikari growls, turning away. "Why did it have to be her. There are other out there who deserves… she didn't…"

"That's enough!" Kana yells. "Do you honestly wish this upon someone else? Do you think Mayuko would've want that?"

"Do you really want my answer?"

"Big bro…" Mika warns.

"Shut up, Mika!"

"No…! I miss her too! It's not fair that you get to throw a hissy fit and i don't!"

"Life's not fair, Mika! Something Mayuko doesn't have anymore. It's not fair… I didn't even get to…" his voice fades off into a snarl, him running his hand through his hair.

"Ikari…" I say, trying to consul him.

"I loved her too." Mayu says, holding Mr Hanabusa guiding her. "There isn't a single day that I don't miss her. Sometimes I wake up and call for her… and other times my husband forgets her altogether."

Mayu sits on a bench, holding a small box. She holds up the windchime from her porch, it ringing gentilly. A tear streams down her cheek.

"On days like these, I want to scream, wishing I had someone to talk to. Sometimes, I wonder if she needed one. Someone who could hold her and tell her "I'm here, Mayuko. I wish i could hold you and tell you that I love you."... I'm glad she had someone like you Ikari."

I stand up, tying the bookmark on the windchime and handing a cup of tea to Mayu.

"May i?" Mr Hanabusa asks, holding out his hand. Mayu nods, handing him the windchime.

Ikari stood firm, refusing to move from in front of the shrine, but Mr Hanabusa didn't seem to mind. He hangs it up before patting the redhead on the shoulder.

"There are so many things that I wanted to tell her." Mr Hanabusa says. "She was an amazing student and a great friend. It too brings me pain knowing is gone, but my admiration for her will reign on."

I think this is the perfect time.

She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes;

Thus mellowed to that tender light

Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,

Had half impaired the nameless grace

Which waves in every raven tress,

Or softly lightens o'er her face;

Where thoughts serenely sweet express,

How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,

So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,

The smiles that win, the tints that glow,

But tell of days in goodness spent,

A mind at peace with all below,

A heart whose love is innocent.

There wasn't a single dry eye after I finished reading the poem, the wind blowing and ringing the windchime. Mayu openly wept into Ikari's shoulder, him holding her. Mr. Hanabusa pulled out tissues, handing them to Kana and Mika.

We stayed and ate by the tree, everyone exchanging stories about Mayuko. I'm not sure how long we were out there for exactly… but I could feel the love that was shared by everyone.

"Thank you for this, Ainu." Mayu says, squeezing my hand. "I needed this."

"So what now?"

"I'm not sure, but I will figure it out." she says. "Come by to see me sometime. It would be nice to have tea with someone."

"I'd like that."

A strange voice goes off in my head.

I am thou, thou art I.

Thou hast required a new bond

This will light the course of loss

Guiding your lamp of remorse and repentance

With the birth of the Death persona

You have obtained a new flame

That lights a flame of new power

A card lights off in Mayu's chest before fading back into reality.

We all part our ways, returning home.

All the lights were off when I returned home, it seemed that no one else was here. I sigh, going into the house. I start running the water for a bath when I hear a noise from the bookstore. I was cautious, going to see what it was.

"Greetings." Aeson says.

"Aeson?"

"Pardon my intrusion, you walked past me."

My cheeks dusted with a flush of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to worry about. You had put the girl's shadow at ease, and created a new bond. I am impressed."

"Yeah… I guess."

"I have come to warn you. The virus has manifested itself in another victim. It is not my place to say whom but i feel no harm in letting you know."

"Okay… thank you."

In this lighting, Aeson looked exceptionally handsome. His skin was of a porcelain color, his physique portraying that a fragile but solid look. His hair flawlessly fell over his golden eyes, giving me a pleasant chill as they glowed in the dark.

"You are quite unique, Ainu." Aeson steps closer, cupping my cheek.

The light flicks on.

"Ainu, what are you doing in the dark?" Kaito asks. My face burns as Kaito's eyes zigzag from me to Aeson to me.

"Quite." Aeson says, moving the hair out of my face. He must've picked up the awkward tension. "Please be careful. The next time you will see me, I'm sure my master would like to have a word with you. Good day."

Aeson bows to Kaito before leaving and disappearing into the night.

"Did you read that pamphlet i gave you?"

"It's not like that! I swear!"


	10. Chapter 10

Thursday, March 27, 20XX

Hey, will you come and hang out with us today? ~Mika

I take a deep breath, standing in front of the movie theatre that Mika and I agreed upon. Apparently Mika wanted to hang out with everyone to Ikari up from the funk he was in at the funeral.

"Hey!" Mika calls, waving as she runs down the street.

"Mika! Stop running!" Ikari yells, chasing after her.

"Hey!" I smile, waving at her. "Have you seen Kana?"

"What!? She's not here? I thought she would be with you?"

"No, Sorry, I haven't seen her since the funeral."

"Oh, well that's a shame." Mika sighs.

"What movie are we watching?"

"We're watching a movie called "A Midnight Confession", it's a romance mystery between a female detective who falls in love with a leading gang member and tries to clear his name from a murder that he was charged with but didn't commit."

"Oh wow." I say, a bit excited. "Um… are you okay with that, Ikari?"

"Tch… I wouldn't be here if it wasn't." He says.

Mika leans in whispers in my ear, "He's the one who suggested we watch it. He's a sucker for the murder mystery genre."

"Hey, are we going or not?" Ikari says, heading in already.

"Coming!" We call out in unison.

The movie was actually kind of compelling. The main cast was the gang boy, Hanja, and the detective, Noriko, the heroine, and her goofy sidekick, Hana. The whole story took a dramatic turn when the detective had to decide between her career and Hanja. And the plot twist of Hana dying in the end in order to catch the bad guy was enough to make you cry.

Point up! Expression +1

"Wow! That movie was so awesome!" Mika says, rubbing her eyes from crying.

"Yeah, it really was. I'm glad Hanja and Noriko ended up together." I smile.

"And the actress! She did such a great job."

"The near sex scene wasn't needed though." Ikari growls.

"So… what now?"

"Well, I'm going home to make dinner. Ikari will walk you home."

"What!?"

"You heard me, go! We want her to return alive you know." she says, waving us off as she runs off in the other direction. Ikari growls before turning away.

"She's right. We should get going."

"Uh… okay." I say, following after him.

Once we got outside my house, Ikari finally speaks up.

"Hey… that movie really got me thinking." he says. "How Hana gave up her life for Noriko… and how she revealed that she loved her all along and just wanted her to be happy…" Ikari sniffles. "it really hit home. It made me think about how she kept that quiet for all this time and only told her because she had to. It made me think about myself, and made me feel even more pathetic than I already feel."

"Ikari… you're not…"

"Shut up! Don't you dare say for a second that i'm not!" he snapped, now yelling. "I get upset at the stupidest of shit and then take it out on others! And then i can't even apologize because of my pride, i just throw myself a fucking pity party! It's pathetic!"

He punches the post above me, pinning me to the wall. His tears dripped on the top of my head. As i look up, I notice that his knuckles.

"Ikari… you're bleeding…"

"I heard yelling, is everything okay out here." Reimu asks, opening the door. Ikari turns quickly.

"This never happened."

"Ikari wait…"

"Drop it!" he yells. "If you know what's good for you, you will drop it."

Reimu looks at me.

"Ainu… are you okay? If you are being bullied or threatened?" Reimu asks.

"What? No?"

"You were just being pinned and yelled at by some thug. Ainu, if you are in any kind of danger I can tell me. People like that shouldn't be able to do things like that."

"You don't even know what happened! He was venting to me." I snapped, pushing past her. "God, can't you read a moment or are you dense?"

"I was only trying to help."

"Yeah, well maybe i don't want your help! I don't want you here, or being with Kaito! I only act i like I do because what else am I supposed to do!" I run into my bedroom, slamming my door before face planting in my pillow.

I wonder if this is how Ikari feels.

I skip dinner that night.

Saturday, March 29, 20XX

I call Kana but she doesn't answer, her mom telling me that Kana was out of town for a couple days. I go down to the farmers market, hearing that there are great deals during Saturday mornings.

And there really were.

Freshly made bread, for a buy one get one half off deal. Two for the price of one on fish and seafood. Twenty-five percent on beef and pork. Freshly picked spices and produce. Cheese and…

I bump into someone not paying attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say.

"No… it's okay."

It was the stout boy from my class.

"Oh, hey! You're from my class!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah… I'm the new student."

"Oh… Yayoi, am i correct?"

"Yeah! And you are?"

"Noburo Taro."

"Noburo." I smile. "It is nice to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same." he says, looking down at the crepe that he was eating before he bumped into me… it now on the ground.

"I'm sorry!" I apologize. "I'll buy you a new one!"

"No… it's okay."

"I insist."

Noburo looks around before sighing and leading the way to the crepe stand. He got a regular strawberry shortcake one and i got an apple cinnamon one. The whole time we were standing in line, he fidgeted as if anticipating something.

"Wow! They're so fluffy!" I cooed. These crepes are nothing like the ones i eat back home, I couldn't help but indulge myself… and then I look over a Noburo. His eyes look so guilty as he stares down at his pastry.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No… thank you. It's just that I was halfway done with the other one… you paid for this one so it would be rude it i didn't…"

"Oh…! Do you want to cut it in half. I can take the other half home. I'm sorry."

"No… it's okay."

I felt as if there was something more to it but didn't want to press it. Noburo was quick to finish and get home… not even saying goodbye.

I returned home to find Reimu, sitting in the dark. My stomach twisted into knots as I licked my lips. Guilt filled me, my words from yesterday still heavy on my mind. A part of me wants to apologize but another part of me doesn't.

I could either…

Apologize

Pretend I didn't see her

Leave her my leftovers

I sit the leftover crepe in front of her before returning to my room. I wasn't going to apologize… not yet. But I could at least be civil.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Chapter 11

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. It seems that you have taken my advice about building bonds." Igor greets me. "They are what will light your way during your journey and help you find the cure to the ailment that is spreading."

This clinic was small and ominous… nothing like Kei's clinic that's for sure. And for some reason it has a weird blue tint to it, as if looking through tinted glasses.

"While this is important, you should also take time off to truly hone one's understanding and establish growth within yourself."

"I have summoned you her to talk of your condition, fore it seems you have become a great deal stronger than the previous times we have met. Tell me, during your travels, you have met them? The last one I have entered a contract with called them "Shadows" but i like to call them "Parasites" this time round."

"I have. I even captured some of them… though I don't know what for."

"Very good." Igor chuckles. "By collecting these parasites, you have opened up the opportunity to have and create new personas. When you deem it necessary, you may come here consult Aeson on the matter."

"By forming stronger bonds with those you are around, you will unlock stronger parasites and personas alike."

"I expect great things for you, and to insure your recovery," Igor chuckles, stroking his chin. "Indeed. You should be prepared to use even myself, or your ambitions will not come to fruition. *chuckle* We have a deal."

Rank Up! Fool Arcana! Lv. 2

Wild Talk - Allows you to negotiate with parasites after performing a Hold Up.

Arcana Burst - Earn bonus EXP when fusing Personas based on their arcana's Confidant rank.

"Wait before i go…. What exactly are these "parasites" doing?"

"The parasites are just the beginning of a horrible epidemic." Aeson begins. "They rest in the souls of all who inhabit the other world, some stronger than others, forming in many shapes and sizes. They feast upon the souls of their hosts, creating the "virus" that you see on your outside world."

Images of Mayuko flash through my mind.

"They rest in swarms within the gardens… however, a garden can become a maze or labyrinth if one's parasite begins to run thin on its host. The other parasites will become wary of this individual and eventually begin to attack and feast on it, causing death."

"But you have no clue what is causing this epidemic."

"Unfortunately we are unsure of what forces we are contending with at this time. My master and I will call you back when we have some solid autopsy on what might be the cause:

Sunday, March 30,20XX

It seems like i can only go to the waterfall when the butterfly escorts me there, I think following the butterfly to the water. It seems to only show itself as of late on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. It also makes exceptions on rainy days every now and again.

"Hiya!" Hira says, laying in Mayuko's bed in the garden.

"Hira, when the butterfly come and gets me… is it you sending it out?"

"Butterfly?" Hira says, tilting her head to the side. "I don't know what you are talking about, but whatever brings you here, i'm glad it did. The garden has changed again."

"What?!" I exclaim. "Does that mean that another one of the infected is here?"

"I think so… this one is drawing in a lot of shadows but expelling them at the same time. Here… let me show you."

This labrinth was different from the last, it having high stone walls instead of shrubbery. The path looked beaten down and for some reason, this one felt far more eerie.

"This labrinth is far more potent than the last. Whoever this one is, it seems that they are suffering."

"Oh… I see." I says, saddened. I look around touching the stone walls. "Should we press forward?"

"Uh… sure."

After walking around some, I come to find that the parasites here aren't as riled up as the ones in Mayuko's. Actually, it seems that they were waiting for something.

"I have a faint trail on the target. Her shadows aren't in distress like the recent target, so she probably wasn't here for very long. it would take me awhile to go after her scent. In the meantime, you should try to find out what might be going on in your world."

"Okay, that sounds fair. Then let me know when you are sure you know where she is."

"Will do." Hira smiles. "Let's get you back to the pavilion."

"Oh, one more thing…! Instead of calling the things we fight "shadows", I think we should call them "Parasites"."

Hira blinks for a moment before nodding. She looks a little uncomfortable with the change but says nothing.

"If that's what you want to call them." she says simply.

When I return home, I find Kana sitting at the counter of the bookstore trying to do her summer homework. I was omitted from having the homework due to my transfer being so late in the year. However Mr Hanabusa pulled me aside and told me to work on my kanji and pronunciation a bit so I would be familiar with the material.

"Hey, welcome back." I smile gently.

"It's good to be back." she said, hugging me. "Sorry that I have been… nonexistent as of late. I promise there's a good reason, I've just been through some stuff and..."

"No. It's cool." I try to play off, even though my heart is racing and my veins are laced with concern.

"Oh… okay… Aces."

"So… how was the butterfly garden?"

"Hm?"

"Your mom said that you went to the butterfly garden for a couple days. Or… did you…"

"No. I went to the garden, but not for the butterflies." Kana says, her voice shivering. Her eyes looked guilty, falling to the floor. She closes her book. "Sometimes I just go there to think, ya know?"

"Think? Think about what?"

"Anything, really. Most'll how i've been an awful bestie to you and Mayuko."

"Kana you are not a horrible bestie."

"I try to put my two cents into the pot… but i don't have the cards to back it up." she says, looking at her text book. "How can I help someone, if I can't even help myself… ya know?"

"Help yourself with what?"

"Nothing." she says all too quickly. "Help me with my English?"

"Okay."

Kana stays late, after a long futile lesson in English. We decided to call it a day and watch television instead. She stayed until i got dark out before insisting that she goes home. She wouldn't even let you ask twice before stumbling out of the door and calling out that she'll "see you on the flipside." But for some reason, I can't help but worry for her.

I stood in the kitchen, making myself some fried rice while watching the news. School started again on Monday, so I had to check the weather.

News on Mayuko's death had disappeared but everyone is still advised to wear their masks and be cautious. In a way, I am relieved but knowing that there is another parasite in a labyrinth made it hard to feel that way. It made me wonder if i knew this person, if they went to my school or if they were in the town somewhere.

"There will be clouds occupying the sky for most of the week, a bit of a drizzle on Thursday, and rain throughout the weekend."

Which means I have a week to find out who this person is, I think.

Meanwhile once Kana returns home, she collapses at her door, her knees giving out on her. She forces herself up and carries herself to her room. She mutters to herself that she "Is fine" and that "it's no big deal" and "I've been through worse."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Chapter 12

I didn't sleep well that night. Maybe it's the jitters of going back to school, or overthinking about the victim's identity, or the fact that Kaito didn't come home until three with Reimu wrapped around his hips. As of right now, I wanted to take a nice quiet bath to wash off everything on my body and mind.

However, that was too much to ask for as my phone goes off after I settle in the water.

Big brother has been acting weird, is something wrong?- Mika

Hey. When you get the chance… I wanted to apologize. Do you like cake?- Inari

I sink into my water with a sigh. I don't know how to feel about Ikari apologizing. I know that he was just venting, that his emotions made him over-react, that he let them control him. It wouldn't be fair to make him apologize for something he can't control… but if he felt sorry enough to want to… would it be wrong to accept the apology? I've already forgiven him.

What kind of cake?- Ainu

I decide to move along my bath, the original intent vanishing. Perhaps i could make some tea before their arrival to go with the cake… but what if it's chocolate? Then milk would be better, right?

I had not anticipated that when I got out, Reimu would have already answered the front door.

"Is Ainu home?" Ikariasks, looking past Reimu into the store.

"What does a person like you want with Ainu?" Reimu asks, glaring at Inari.

"What does that mean?" Ikari stressed, getting upset at the implication. "A person like me?"

"You know exactly what i mean." Reimu says, putting her hands on her hips matter-of-factly. "Why would Ainu be associated with an angry thug like you?"

"Thug? Hey look lady, I ain't no thug!" Ikari growls, his fist clutching. He bares his teeth. "I'm just a normal person with some turmoil, just like everyone else!"

"A decent person would be able to deal with their turmoil on their own time and not take it out on others." Reimu says, jabbing her finger into Inari's chest.

"Don't you think i know that!?"

"I'm just saying that i care for Ainu and I don't want her to get hurt by some guy who can't control his hissy fits." Reimu says, stepping back into the store. "So if you could excuse us."

"Excuse me! My brother just wanted to apologize…" Mika speaks up, stopping the door with her foot. "I'm not sure on what exactly what he did… but if he had to feel like he had to apologize, then he knows what he did was wrong. Apologizing for him… is a really hard thing to do… So if we could just talk to Ainu…"

Reimu looks down at Mika who was giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes. Reimu sighs.

"Fine. Ainu!" she calls out. I storm up to the door and push past Reimu, opening the door. I could already see the regret in Inari's face, his neck turning red. I glare at Reimu for a moment.

"Hey."

"Here." Ikari says, shoving the box of cakes into my chest and turning away. "Come on, Mika."

"But…"

"Shut up and come on."

Mika looks back at us as she follows after her brother, Reimu calling out "That was some apology. Don't come back until you can apologize correctly." before slamming the door.

I glare at her.

"What?"

"Why would you do that?"

"I just want to make sure you are safe,"

"By pushing my friends away from me?"

"I didn't…"

"No. You didn't. You didn't give him the chance to be himself or explain what happened." I shook with anger. "You didn't even give him a chance, yet you expect me to give you one."

"Ainu."

"Go to hell." I storm off into my room, slamming the door.

I couldn't bring myself to leave my room for the rest of the day, let alone open the cakes Ikari bought. I texted him my gratitude and told him that they looked delicious without even looking at them. He told me that he had wanted to eat them together, but it's okay if I ate them by myself, making me feel even worse.

Eventually, there was a knock on my door.

"Ainu?" Kaito asks, softly. "What is with this about Reimu going to hell?"

"Tell her to stay out of my business." I say bluntly. "You asked me to give her a chance and she threw it in my face. I don't care what you do with her but I want nothing to do with her. I'm here to know you not her and if they go hand in hand then I'll make myself scarce."

"Ainu… can we talk about this?"

"No."

Kaito sighs.

"Fine. At least… come out for dinner? Reimu is gone."

"Very well, what is for dinner?"

"Your choice."

I sit at the table, turning on the television. A re-run of "Thieves at heart" was on.

This episode was a bottle episode between the protagonist's boyfriend and the antagonist. It becomes blatantly clear that the two don't like each other and that they see each other unfit to be with the protagonist. At one point the boyfriend admits that he doesn't really know why the protagonist is interested in him and most of the time he feels like a stand in for what she really wants. He tells the antagonist that sometimes, you want to be seen for who you are but sometimes who you are isn't who you want to be.

It makes me think of Ikari more so than anyone.

Point up! Expression +1

Point up! Understanding +1


	13. Chapter 13

Wednesday, April 2nd, 20XX

Kana texts me in the morning, asking if i want to go bug catching with her at the temple, which I gleefully agree to. When I get there she hands me a net.

"I usually come here to go bug catching on hot and muggy days. On cloudy days, near the school is better." Kana says, showing me the caterpillar she found. "And when you are really into it and feeling adventurous… you can go find some real beauties at night."

"And which ones should I be looking for."

"Hm… anyone of them will do. Just make sure to take a picture of them before letting them go."

"But… I don't have a camera."

"Are you sure? You must have one laying around somewhere. If not you can always get one at the antique store."

"Uh… okay. I'll look for one then."

As we looked around for bugs, i had a strange encounter with a moth landed on my nose for a brief moment, making Kana take a picture before helping me. In the picture, it looks like i was about to cry because I was so scared. Kana laughs the whole way home, deeming the picture "a keeper".

I try to invite her in for ice cream but she declines.

Left alone by myself, i go to take a shower.

Meanwhile…

No normal girl likes bug picking. "I like bug catching."

I said NORMAL girl. "I am normal."

Normal girls don't do the things you do. Normal girls are pretty and happy. Like Ainu.

"But…"

You're not pretty. And don't get me started on being happy. You're act might fool everyone but it doesn't fool me. "It's not an act."

So the whole time you were with Ainu, you weren't secretly wishing that you can go home? Or when she smiled, you didn't doubt it's authenticity for a single second. Admit it… you don't actually like Ainu. "Shut up! It's not like that!"

Then what is not Ainu… then who? "Shut up. Shut up." Kana weeps, sinking down onto her knees.

Ring! Ring Ring! I look over to the clock, it almost nearing midnight.

"Hello?"

"Hey…"

"Ikari?"

"Sorry to call you so late."

"Are you okay?"

"No… not really. About the other day… did you eat the cakes yet?"

"No… I hadn't."

"I said it would be fine if you did…"

"I know… is there a…"

"I'm sorry."

And then the line goes dead.

Thursday, April 3rd, 20XX

I had tried texting Ikari back several hundred times but he refused to answer them, sleep never fully claiming me again.

I turn on the television to the news while I brew some tea, overhearing a contest for poems had been drawn to conclusion and a poem being awarded. A girl named Kaylee Everheart, had written a poem called "The girl in the corner".

There is a girl who sits in the corner.

Her heart is crying out.

There are people all around her,

But no one seems to hear her shout.

Her life was once happy,

Full of love and care.

She was always laughing.

There was always someone there,

But now her life seems empty.

What's missing, she doesn't know.

She wears a mask every day.

Her true feelings she doesn't show.

Her once colorful and cheerful life

Has turned so dull and grey.

She once enjoyed her group of friends;

Now she just wishes them away.

For when she is by herself,

She can break free from her shell.

She can let the unhappiness break free

And unleash the devil from hell.

Because at the end of the day,

When everyone's in their beds asleep,

The misery surrounds her,

And the pain, it cuts so deep.

She wants somebody to listen,

Someone to understand.

But when she opens up,

Nobody wants to lend a hand.

So she waits until the sun finally sets

To open up once more.

This time it's no longer in words,

But it results in terrible sores.

These sores cry their tears at night.

The tears aren't transparent but a deathly red.

As they cry, she feels a release

From the terrible pain in her head.

Some people would say she is crazy.

Some people would say she is mad,

But she can't resist the temptation when it arrives,

Even though she knows it's bad.

No one will ever understand this urge.

It's something she can't explain.

She feels shame for the scars on her body

But always ends up doing it again.

You see, this girl is a victim

Of something she can't comprehend.

Deep in her heart she knows she must stop,

For her life she doesn't want to end.

But for now it's the only way she knows

To stop feeling the loss of love and care,

Because at the moment she's invisible.

No one notices she's there.

"Ainu?" Kaito shouts over the screech of the tea kettle, snapping me back into consciousness. I quickly turn to the kettle and take it of the eye. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… just listening to a poem on the news. It made me think of someone."

"Does this person happens to be Kana?" Kaito says, carefully.

"Maybe…" I bite my lip.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm worried about her… she's so…"

Kaito hums, nodding in understanding.

"She wasn't always like that… she was so happy when she moved her a couple years back. I'm not sure when it began… but I remember the first time I met her."

I lift my head from the tea, looking at him with interest.

"She had been under Kei's care. Apparently something happened that made her snap… when i got there to drop off some books, she laid in bed and looked as if the weight of the world was sitting on her chest. There were bandaids…"

Kaito motions around his neck.

"I didn't ask but offered a place to stay, if she ever needed one."

A sinking feeling fills my chest.

Kana...

"I made tea… it's ginger." I say, rushing off to my bedroom. I pull out my phone, quickly dialing for Kana.

Please pick up… please pick up…. Please…

"Ainu?"

"K-Kana…"

"Ainu?!"

"..." i sniffle, sinking to my knees.

"Are you okay. Are you crying?"

"K-Kana…"

"Was it Kaito? Did he do something… I'll kill him!"

"No…. noi… i… I want to visit the waterfall. Will you come with me?"

"Uh… sure? Why all of a sudden…?"

"Kana… have you been feeling sick?"

"..."

"Kana…?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I…."

I have a choice… I can…

Tell her I was talking with Kaito…

That i was thinking about Mayuko…

Noticing something was up…

(My personal opinion…. I would lie and say that i was thinking about Mayuko. If you say you were talking to Kaito, she will hang up and not come later. If you say, you noticed something was up, she'll deny it and not show up. I know this is guilt tripping but Kana is a proud person who may need the extra push…)

"I was thinking about Mayuko." I fib. "How I had just met her… how we were going to be friends… and then she was gone. I… i… I want to keep my promise…"

"... Me too."

"..."

"I'm sorry. We'll meet at the waterfall, okay."

"Okay."

I rush to the waterfall, wanting to see Kana, to see that she was okay. To make sure that i was wrong and that…

But when i see Kana standing there… I know that it was indeed the case…

"Kana…"

"Ainu… I have the virus."


	14. Chapter 14

"K-Kana…" I step closer. But she steps back.

I notice that the mask she wore was decorated to make it look like she was crying. And from what I can see in her eyes, she really wanted to.

"I'm dying, Ainu… I'm… I'm such a bad friend.."

"You're not… we… we can fix this… i can fix this." I say, stepping closer. She steps backwards more.

"No you can't… you can't… no one can fix this… can fix me," her voice raises.

"Kana, please…"

"Ainu-"

I rush at her, wrapping my arms around her and pushing her into the glowing blue water behind her.

Flash!

"Oh… hiya! Welcome back." Hira says, her ears perking. "You can just in time, the parasites are on the move."

"Ainu… what…?!" Kana asks. Her clothes has changed into a blue gown with a blue butterfly settling on a veil that draped over her face.

"Hira… she has the virus… do you think…?"

"Leave it to me." Hira begins sniffing Kana and then the air around us. Hira smiles, pointing in a SouthEast direction. "This way."

"Ainu… what is going on?"

"I can't explain anything right now… I just need you to trust me."

"Oh… okay."

The parasites seemed more numerous than usual but a little more distracted than usual. Most of the time, we were able to run past them, but there would have to fight them. And despite Kana not having a persona, she seemed to hold her own well.

As we got deeper, I started noticing that the shrubbery began to change. Small things at first, like the paths, then the flowers, and the insect towers that held goodies. The pavilions looked different too. There was fountains but also large bountiful trees and flowers.

"It's a butterfly garden." Kana says.

"It is?"

Kana nods.

"But there are no butterflies."

"If you notice, everything here is in a state of…" Hira stops, looking around as if trying to look for a word to describe it. Everything did look dull, a little gray and moody. Lifeless even. As if everything kinda just gave up on itself.

"So… there's no denying it. This is Kana's garden." I whimper.

"What do you mean MY garden?"

"Exactly what she means." says a voice. We turn to find… Kana. Well, a version of Kana. This Kana was wearing a large dress, draping down to the ground, it looks like wings wrapped around her body. She held a parasol and a plushie, it pouring down rain from the inside on her. The plushie chuckles.

Hira ducks behind me.

"That's her… the infected one."

Kana looks in disbelief at the shadow.

"Aren't i disgraceful?" the shadow whimpers. "to be honest, I wasn't even going to show up, if it weren't for Ainu."

"That… that's not true!"

The rain began to pour harder in the parasol.

"No you're right. We probably still would've left Ainu hanging. I mean, sometimes we lay in bed and pretend that Ainu doesn't even exist."

"Shut up."

"Don't take it personal, Ainu. Sometimes we don't even want to exist."

"Shut up!" Kana yells. "Shut up!"

The virus chuckles, a shock of lightning coming from the parasol as she tosses it up in the air. The parasite morphs and changed, into what I can only describe as the personified version of a thunderstorm.

Kana's clutches her heart.

"The Doctor will be seeing you know." Hira says, challenging the parasite. The parasite chuckles, accepting the challenge.

"Persona!"

"Let's take you temperature." Hira says, initiating a wind attack. The hit lands but the parasite seems to brush it off as if it was nothing.

"Light 'em up!" I call out. The blessing spell causes the parasite a bit of damage, but nothing parasite chuckles, aiming it's attack on the both of us, shocking us with lightning.

Hira groans, shaking her head.

"Well, that didn't work. So how about a small dose of this." she says, doing one of her physical attacks. Following her stead, I use another one of my blessing moves.

Kana's shadow didn't seem impressed, using a water move and soaking me down to the bone. I shiver, freezing.

"Ainu…" Kana calls out, wrapping her arms around me. "I'm sorry."

"Kana… is i true? Do you really wish that you never existed?"

Kana whimper.

"I'm sorry."

"If you never existed… we wouldn't have become friends… and i would be all … I'm glad that you exist… I'm glad that we are friends… that i can hold you and help you through your days… even if i'm not much… I don't want you to stop existing, Kana. And even if you don't like yourself… I will love you over and over to make up for it."

"Ainu." Kana whimpers, hugging me.

"Aw… isn't that sweet?" her shadow coods. "It's nothing we haven't heard before but still makes us feel all warm and bubbly. Loved. Bt love doesn't make me go away."

Hira hits her with another physical attacks.

"That might be true. But i doesn't hurt to have someone there to help you take the first step. Or catch you when you fall. Or lean on when you are tired."

I stand up.

"That's right." I say. "Nightingale! I think it's time for an eye exam!"

With this last attack, the parasite burns into nothingness until the other Kana is left on the ground. The parsol falls to the ground and rolls next to her. Cautiously, Kana steps forward. The shadow seizes her, holding her close. It tears of her mask and demands that Kana looks at her.

The garden around us begins to light up with color, as if a storm had passed, Butterflies filling the garden and flowers opening.

The wings of the other Kana opens the new Kana taking the form of a beautiful purple butterfly. The person still used the parasol to hide her face but uses one of her hands to reach out. A purple flame glows in her hand, asking her human counterpart to take it.

Kana looks at me and I nodded, feeling as if this is right.

Kana takes the shadow's hand, the flame going out. The shadow fades and a pill bottle with the flame inside is left.

"Persona." Kana whispers to herself before fainting.

"Kana!"


	15. Chapter 15

When we returned to the other side, Kana was feeling warm and breathing heavily. Worried, I reach for my phone and call the clinic. Luckily, Kei was there and was willing to come get us without question without contacting Kaito.

"Did you know?" I ask, him giving me a cup of coffee.

"Know?"

"About Kana having the virus?"

"No… not exactly." he says. "I have known about her depression and her not reacting well with the medicine prescribed. I have been looking into other solutions… I never thought it would come to this."

"It's not… I want to help her."

"You and I both." Kei says, sitting in his seat. "It seems that she might have to stay here for a few days, just in case."

"Thank you, Kei… for this."

"It's what I do." he says with a smile. He takes a sip of his coffee, looking at me with a strange face that made me feel warm inside. Flushing, I look down in mine, it having cream and sugar. I swing my feet back and forth. "It is nice to see you making friends, Ainu." he says, softly.

"I-is that so?"

"It is… your mother had such a hard time making friends when she came here."

"M-My mother?" I squeak out. This would be the first time speaking of her since her passing, everyone opting to pretend she doesn't exist or tip-toeing around the situation. To be fair, Kaito probably wants to talk to me about it… but you weren't ready to talk to him just yet.

"You may look like Kaito, but you have your mother's spirit and charm from what i can see." Kei must've realized how uncomfortable I am or noticed how I was fiddling with my cup. "Don't worry… that was a compliment."

"Oh…" I say, taking a sip of coffee. It was light and sweet, just the way mother made it… the finilar taste makes me smile. There was this air around the moment that felt… nice. I look at Kei.

"You know… if you ever want to talk like this… or simply need to get away for a while… or want a decent cup of coffee. You can come visit me anytime… just make an "appointment" first."

A strange voice goes off in my head.

I am thou, thou art I.

Thou hast required a new bond

This will light the course of control

Guiding your lamp of determination and will

With the birth of the Emperor persona

You have obtained a new flame

That lights a flame of new power

A card lights off in Kei's chest before fading back into reality.

"Uh, Sir?" a nurse calls from the hallway. "The patient in room 3 is requesting your assistance. And the patient in room 1's heart rate has slowed significantly."

Kei shoots up from his chair, setting his coffee on the desk. He looks at me, quickly turning to his desk and grabbing some Doctor notes. He scribbles something on it before handing it to me and dashing off to take care of the other patients.

You sneak back into the house and into your bedroom by the sunrise to find Reimu sitting on your bed. She looked befuddled, as if she hadn't slept all night waiting for you.

"Ainu…" she begins. "I… i… I need to apologize. For how I have been acting. Towards you and your friends."

I stiffen at the whimper in her voice, stepping into the room and closing the door cautiously. She pats a spot on the bed next to her but i take a seat on the floor, looking away at her dejected expression when I did so.

"I don't think I am cut out for mothering material… I'm trying, Ainu. I'm trying but… I don't know where I went wrong. When i saw that boy about to hit you… I thought i was doing the right thing… I thought I was looking out for you…"

I continue to stare down at the floor as she sniffles and sobs.

"And then that girl… the one that disappears for days on end… I didn't say anything after Kaito told me that she basically drowned you… but when I found your bed last night… I thought she had whisked you away…"

Whisked me away? My eyebrow twitched at the implication that Reimu thinks that Kana kidnapped me.

"Listen, Reimu… I don't need for you to coddle me or whatever you are trying to do. I… just need you to be there… for Kaito. I'm still trying to adjust to this lifestyle and I appreciate you trying to make us into one big happy family… but we're not… we haven't taken that step yet. I still need to get to know the both of you. Individually and as a couple."

"I… I can respect that. I just… I want to make this work. I don't want you to hate me, Ainu."

My heart feels like it had been dunked in an ice bath. Lately, I have been nothing but cruel to Reimu… it would be understandable for her to think that I hated her. And in a sense, i sorta did… but seeing her now…

"I don't hate you, Reimu." I reach out, putting a hand on her knee, looking her in her blood-shot eyes grey eyes. She places her hand on mine.

A strange voice goes off in my head.

I am thou, thou art I.

Thou hast required a new bond

This will light the course of understanding

Guiding your lamp of hope and faith

With the birth of the Moon arcana

You have obtained a new flame

That lights a flame of new power

A card lights off in Reimu's chest before fading back into reality.

You are kinda shaken by this one, wonder what exactly this would entail, but decide to put that at the back of my mind for the moment.

"Does Kaito know that you're here?"

"No, he was fast asleep when I snuck out."

"Perhaps…" Reimu squeezes my hand once more before nodding with a "I should get going." She passes me quietly before wishing me goodnight and closing the door behind her. For a moment, you rest your head on the place where she was sitting.

Everything around you is distorted and foggy, there's no real landmark that clues you in on where you are or where you are going. A path is lit up for you and you don't really have a choice of not taking it.

"Poor Canary. Forgotten in her cage. She won't sing anymore." says a voice. You hear the ring of a windchime and you quickly run toward it. You come to a large tree with a human-sized cage. Your stomach feels squeamish as you turn away from it.

"But don't worry, she saved the butterfly." A flash in front of your face before you realize that you are staring at a pair of wings. Butterfly wings.

The butterfly flutters off, revealing the same girl that I fought at Mayuko's pavilion, sitting on a swing. She swung lightly back and forth. In her lap sat a rabbit that looked oddly like Hira, except it was hornless and was missing an eye.

"You must be the fool. The one who is here to save us all." she says. The tone in her voice was sarcastic. The rabbit in her lap smiled at her joke.

"Who… Who are you?"

"The one who cannot be saved, the one who must serve to continue. And thus, we are one of the same."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. But that is fine… you will… in time."

A strange voice goes off in my head.

I am thou, thou art I.

Thou hast required a new bond

This will light the course of ignorance

Guiding your lamp of misguidance and inner chaos

With the birth of the Jester persona

You have obtained a new flame

That lights a flame of new power

A card lights off in the strange girl's chest before fading back into reality.

The fog around you begins to build and soon you realize that it may not be fog at all. The smell of some kind of incense fills your nose but all to quickly you wake up.

"Ainu! Breakfast!" you hear Kaito call out. You open your eyes to see the sun is out and you are tucked into your bed. You sigh believing it all to be a strange dream but the smell of burning incense remained in the air.


	16. Chapter 16

Sunday, April 6th, 20XX

Today is the last day of spring break and the last day Kana is in the hospital. The rain had ceared up and Kana hadn't shown any of the signals that the others with the virus had. To celebrate, I had arranged a small tea party at Mayuko's tree.

"I forgot to thank you for the cakes you bought, Ikari."

(Author's note: My computer is a dick and after a long fucking arguement with it, we have decide that his name is Ikari meaning "angry" or "anchor", rather then Ikari meaning "made of rice, carry rice, or riceload"... for obvious reasons )

"There's no need to thank me. I didn't even apologize like i planned to… no properly anyways."

"There was no need to apologize." I say, softly, looking up at him. "I actually think it's nice… allowing me to help you through your anger."

Ikari looks at me with a look of remorse. His knuckles were wrapped with bandages and his cheek was scraped up, seeming that he was in another fight as of recent.

"So…" Mika says, ruining the mood. It seems that both her and Kana has been eyeing the box that I had brought with me. "What did you get us?"

"Oh… it's nothing really. Since we didn't get to eat Ikari's cakes, i thought that i would make us some biscuits to eat instead." I blush, opening the box and showing the assortment of silly faced cookies that I had made. "To be honest… I had made far too many of these, each of them having all different kinds of jam and cream inside."

Mika's eyes glistened with excitement as she picked out on of the strawberry ones with the tongue sticking out. She mimicked the cookie before pulling off her mask and eating it. It is then i realised that her mask had the japenese kanji for "hero" on it.

Ikari looks at his cookie, it being an apricot one with the face being a "knock-out" face. His mask had the censored version of "Get Bent"

"What are you looking at?" Kana asks.

"Their masks… I haven't decorated mines yet." I say.

"Oh… I got you covered!" Kana says, handing me a mask. I put it on, curious. The three look at me before both Mika and Kana start chuckling. Apparently, Kana had drawn a blushing mark with an "x" over the lips. Ikari frowns.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he says, irritation in his voice.

"That was the point." Kana says. "Come on… it's kinda funny."

"What part of it is funny?"

"I mean… Ainu's so innocent. Practically anything bound to come out of her mouth is blush worthy."

"Kana." I whine. "That's not true."

There was an awkward silence from Ikari before he takes another cookie and bites into it, simmering back down. However, Mika decides to lean on his shoulder with a "he thought it meant she had never been kissed."

"Shut up, Mika!"

"I didn't even think of that." she says. My face at that moment both resembled and was saved by the mask, now understanding the reason for his outburst. Kana looks at my mask once more. "Maybe… it would be best if you didn't…"

"No! Its okay because it's true but no one knows that…" I say, jumping up and shielding my mask from her prying grasp. "It isn't anyone's business anyways. You made this mask for me, so I'm going to keep it."

The three of them look at me before chuckling.

"You were right… that was blush worthy." Ikari says. My face reddens as I pick up another cookie, it being raspberry. The face resembled my mask, it being a blushing face.

"You guys suck." I whine.

Monday, April 7th, 20XX

I open the door to the classroom to our normal commotion. As i walk to my desk, my eyes linger on Mayuko's empty desk. Kana seemed to notice this as well before rubbing my shoulder.

Noburo enters the classroom, holding his bag to his chest. When he sits at his desk, he sighs before pulling out a granola bar.

"Good morning, Noburo!?" I squeak, crossing the room. This seemed to catch the attention of a couple of people. "I… uh… I had made cookies for my friends yesterday and was wondering if you would like some?"

"Uh…" he looks at me, a little confused. He looks around the room at all the judging faces. "I… I'm sorry… but i'm… on a diet?"

The class seems to find his excuse amusing, chuckling. I look at him, a little disappointed but understanding.

"Hey, she's asking if you will be her friend." Kana says, getting up. She glares at him. "Take the cookies."

"No, Kana. It's okay."

"Alright everyone, take your seats." Mr Hanabusa says, coming into the room. His eyes landed on me as I quickly scurried back towards my seat, to Kana who pretty much send Noburo a death glare, Noburo who looks a little hurt and guilty, and then at everyone else.

"I'm sure everyone knows that we had lost one of our dear friends over the spring…" There was a lot of confused whispers amongst the classroom, making all those who did remember Mayuko feel more hurt than what they had felt prior. Mr Hanabusa straightens himself out. "Which is why it is important for us to wear our masks and be attended during our bi-weekly check ups. We don't want any more incidents like last year. Now, let's get roll call started."

He walks over to the desk, his eyes landing on the empty one in front of him. As he went through the names, he still stumbled when it was Mayuko's turn. My heart went out to him a little as he continued on.

When the lunch bell rings, both Kana and I went our separate ways to run some errands before we eat lunch. I go to the attendance office to find Ms Suzuki pouring all the teachers some tea. Mr Hana busa sat at the desk next to her, looking a little depressed.

"Um… excuse me?" I stammer, sliding the door open. All the teachers raise their heads, but it was Ms. Suzuki was the one to greet me.

"Oh, hello, Ainu."

"Hello…"

"Is there something I can do for you?"

You have an option here

You can…

Pretend to be lost

Ask about material (+diligence)

Give Mr Hanabusa the cookies (+courage)

(My personal choice…. In reality, I probably pretend to be lost. I'm not great with crowds or having attention put on me. But in a game, I would power through my fears, I came here with a mission. So, for the sake of this being a game, we power through.)

"I… um… I made too many cookies yesterday, and I knew that today would be a rough day for you…" I says, stumbling as I reach for the cookies in my bag. You trip over a cord but catch yourself. You place the cookies on Mr Hanabusa's desk. "So… here… i … I have to go."

To be honest, you feel like you are going to die of embarrassment. You turn around and walk quickly to the door, accidentally knocking over some papers and squealing before apologizing. You pick up the papers and hand them to one of the scowling teachers.

"Miss Yayoi?"

"Yessir?" I turn to find a soft smile on Mr Hanabusa's face that makes my heart flutter.

"Thank you."

When I return to the classroom, Kana had returned with drinks in hand and unloading our lunch. Tofu dumpling stir fry.

"So… what did you go do?"

"I went to go give Mr Hanabusa some cookies." I say.

"WHAT?!" the whole classroom explodes in utter shock. Apparently, I had performed a super huge taboo of some sort. I looked around confused as all the girls whine about how they've been trying to woo Mr Hanabusa with sweets for years or the guys whining about how they didn't stand a chance against a teacher or claims about how scandalous, frivolous, or desperate i must be to be going after an older man.

"That is enough." A hand slams down on the table, a girl silencing the classroom. She stood mighty and tall, her bow like a pair of bunny ears. Her glare was piercing and scary. She angles her face in a way that i can see it decorated for it to show what looks like a smile with fangs poking out. "As your student council president, I believe that we should give Ms Yayoi a chance to explain herself."

Student council president? Wasn't that Mayuko's job?

But sure enough, she was wearing the badge on her armband. The very same one Mayuko wore the day she had gotten sick.

My stomach churns.

To think that her existence had been erased in such a way that the world just replaces her as if she hadn't existed at all. Looking at the president's face, you feel a sense of familiarity. Now looking at our new student council president… she looked oddly familiar…

"Well? We're waiting." she says, placing her hands on her hips. I blink.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I swear that I have seen you before." I say waving my hands. She glares at me.

"I'm sure we haven't met until today. But that is besides the point. Why did you give Mr Hanabusa confectionaries today?"

"Um…"

"Hey back off, who are you anyway?" Kana growls.

"No, Kana, it's okay… I gave Mr Hanabusa some cookies today because he had suffered a great loss as of late and he seemed a little down. I thought it would cheer him up."

The classroom mutters, accepting my answer but not fully believing it. The student council president nods.

"It seems that your intention was pure, but for further notice we have procedures that need to be followed to keep from "inappropriate" behavior from ensuing."

"Um… okay?" I say, shuffling in my seat.

"As for the rest of you." her attention taken off of me and onto the class. At that moment, I swear her eyes consumed the souls of everyone in the room, her bunny ears turning into devil horns.

"If I hear any rumors about this incident spread from this classroom, I will see to it personally. Now hurry up and eat your lunch."

At the end of the school day, I notice that Noburo was packing up his stuff slower than usual. His eyes glance at me.

"Yayoi… I'm sorry…"

"No… it's okay."

"I wanted to accept your cookies. I wasn't lying about being on a diet." he sighs. "Not that i think i need one… It was recommended last year before spring…"

"Oh… I see."

"But… if the offer is still open…" he says, blushing. "I would like to be your friend."

"Um… of course, that offer is always open." I smile. I dug out some cookies and give them to him with a hug. He seemed startled at first but pats me on the back. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah… see you tomorrow."

As I left, Noburo looks down at the cookies, instantly feeling horrible as he immediately opens the bag and eats one.

I decide to take the long way home, stopping by the tea shop to drop off some cookies to Mayu. When i get there she's sweeping at the front of the shop, but her eyes seemed to be elsewhere.

"Ms Amari?" I ask, tapping her shoulder. She snaps back into reality, turning to me with the weakest smile.

"Oh, hello."

"Are you okay?"

"I will be." she says. "I woke up today and walked past her room… it hasn't been touched since the day she went to the clinic. I then remembered that i had a daughter… and i went to knock and tell her to get ready for school… I open the door... and I remembered exactly what happened to her."

"Mr Hanabusa was torn up about Mayuko today as well." I place my hand on her shoulder and offer for her to cry on mine but she declines.

"I spent all day in her room, wondering how I could forget my baby. And then I wondered… if could forget her so easily… what about the other one?" she places her hand on her stomach. "And it scared me."

It was a question to consider. It seemed that the world didn't mind Mayuko's absence, in fact it went the extra mile to cover up her existence at all. It wouldn't be a stretch for this child to go through the same problem.

Mayu invites me inside for some tea, where inside a man was complaining about how none of his blends tasted like they used to. He grumbled and growled, not even batting an eye as we walked past.

"I heard Mayuko used to mix the blends the tea." I say.

"She did. It was never my husbands specialty, despite his beliefs." Mayu says. She makes a milk tea, brewing the leaves with the milk mixture and then straining it after letting it sit. She uses a honey instead of sugar. It had a delicious chestnut taste to it. "Mayuko would always sneak an extra something in them, or recommend using a certain kind of milk or sugar for certain blends. Sometimes, i would make a tea a certain way and wonder why i made it that way. It's the saving grace on days like these… that she lives on even in the smallest of things… even if i don't remember."

I nod.

"Today… I was so eager to make friends…" I say, rubbing the rim of my cup. "It was strange… but it reminded me of the first day I met her. I wonder… if she hadn't… would we have been good friends?"

"I'm sure you would have." Mayu says. "Mayuko always had good taste. In tea and in people. If she sought you out, there is a good possibility that it was on purpose."

After the tea, she escorts me out. The man at the counter still mumbling about how none of his tea tasted like the original blends. He continued to grumble to himself.

"Oh yeah… I came here to give you these." I say, before giving her the cookies. She takes them with a smile.

"Thank you, Ainu."

LEVEL UP! Death LV.2

Reminisce

Allows you to repeat an attack after hitting a critical


	17. Chapter 17

Monday, April 21th, 20XX

Two weeks had gone by and school has settled in nicely, there being no sign of the virus. Lately, Kana has been doing better, constantly going on her check ups with Kei in hopes of finding her some better medication and returned home to her parents.

Today you arrive early to school, so you decided to sit at your desk. You have an option here, you could…

Read "how to have safe fun" (+courage)

Read "your growing and it sucks (+knowledge)

Rest your head for a moment

(This option is also for character and interaction. You would get three scenes, one where you fall asleep and the class rep slams a book on your desk or the other where she snatches the pamphlet out of your hand. I am going to add courage to my character for the next interaction.)

Deciding to read this in public is the most embarrassing thing that you could ever do… but its for educational purposes, right? Nobody can judge you, its a health pamphlet… it's not like porn or anything.

Your hands shake as you side glance to make sure no one is looking before you start to read. You then realize that this is a unisex pamphlet, so you get to read about what both boys and girls go through… oh joy.

Your face is burning as you read, you surprised that you haven't spontaneously combusted. You ARE surprised when the pamphlet is ripped from your hands however.

"Miss Yayoi." the class rep growls leaning in, her bow now in horns mode. "Did you hear anything that I just said?"

"Uh…" You look around to notice all eyes are on you. Luckily, you had gained some courage from reading that pamphlet, so you bow your head and admit that no, you weren't listening.

The class rep glares at you before looking at the pamphlet, her face blanching. She slams the booklet back on the desk before clearing her throat.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so… distracted… maybe you would have heard that starting today there are some club options that you should consider." she turns on her heel, her hair flipping and nearly smacking you in the face. "Perhaps, they will keep you occupied."

You wish you can sink into your seat and die.

POINT UP! COURAGE ++

The embarrassment doesn't end there because during class, you are called on to answer a question.

"Animals tend to have interesting survival instincts and ways of dealing with nutrition. Tell me, what is the name of a stone that is swallowed by an animal. Miss… Yayoi?"

You look around helplessly, not knowing the answer. However you were were quickly saved by Kana.

"PSst. There called…" she mouths the word and I quickly answer.

"Gastroliths."

The teacher looks at me for a second before nodding and turning back to the board.

"Very good, Miss Yayoi. Crocodiles don't swallow stones out of appreciation for the taste. They do it because the stones help with basic digestion." he says, turning back to the board.. "Rocks in a crocodile's stomach help crush and grate food."

"Thanks, Kana." I whisper.

"That's what friends are for."

After class is dismissed for lunch you excuse yourself to go get drinks from the vending machines while Kana sets up lunch. Today was her treat, her mom had made some fresh bread for us. It makes you wonder if you were ever going to meet her family any time soon.

As you walk the hallway, You see people standing around a billboard where the clubs are posted. You notice that the clubs have created really cute posters to draw interest to them. There was a gardening club, a baton-twirling team, and creative arts club. You turn, thinking about the clubs as you go to the vending machine.

Noburo sat at the vending machine, him tapping his foot and looking distressed. Like he was thinking deeply about something.

"Noburo?"

"Oh… hey."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… it's just… I've been having… cravings. So it thought i could by some snacks but…"

You quickly understand the situation. Having been on diets to lose some weight myself, staying faithful to a diet is a challenge on its own without temptations. You notice all the candy in the machine, along with the few healthy choices like peanuts and granola bars.

"One granola bar can't hurt." he says. The voice sounds like he's trying to convince himself. He reaches to put his money in before crumbling the bill in his hand and turning away with a "Nevermind."

You watch him saunter away, guilt filling your chest. You end up buying a couple granola bars and drinks.

The day continues to go by how you would expect it would, however, you did not expect to see Aeson standing outside of Signets. He looked preoccupied with a stray cat that had come up to greet him, him petting it gentily and curiously.

(based on your previous character actions, you could get several different scenes. Think of it as you character's personality accumulation. So, since I have shown Ainu in this story so far to have a cutesy, fun-loving side while also being awkward. I think her scenes would go something like…)

You sneak up beside him, kneeling to greet the cat as well. The cat nuzzles your nose with it's face and you pet it. It then flicks its tail across your nose cause you to sneeze and startle it.

"Bless you."

"Thanks. You too."

You then facepalm.

Why are you like this? It seems like this is a huge joke to some otherworldly figure who hates you and is doing this for their amusement. However, this doesn't seem like the worst option.

"Are you busy? I would like for you to accompany me for a moment."

"Uh… okay?"

He nods, motioning for you to walk with him. You walk for quite a bit before he finally speaks up his expression unchanging.

"I'm sorry, my presence must have been confusing." he says. "Allow me to explain why I am here."

"This is about Kana, right. Is she okay?"

"Indeed. You have given her ease, turning her parasite into the persona, Oizys." he says, looking over at me. He looked tranquil, his eyes focused on me, his eyes glowed with some kind of warmth that filled my bosom. Even now, he was perfectly inhumanly still that it was unreal. He's like a carefully detailed statue. "In Greek mythology, Oizys is the goddess of Misery, Anxiety, Grief, and Depression. A powerful force to be reckoned with… but an even more powerful ally."

"Uh… okay?" I say, trying to wet my throat.

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-no… it's just… I remember how harsh her attacks were. Almost as if a storm was brewing through her. It kinda makes me wonder… if she's been feeling like that the whole time."

"That could perhaps be the case. However, when the virus had settled in, it is very possible that the feelings had been amplified significantly." Even though his words were trying to consul me, it didn't make me feel better.

"However…" Aeson starts. The wind begins to pick up, the leaves blowing and rustling. "I believe it is what you do now that you are here for her that truly matters."

It was at that moment that you see this other side to Aeson, if only for a second. He turns, recommending that he drops you off at home before it gets dark.

Overwhelmed with all the interactions that I had today, I decided that the best course of action would be to take a bath and soak away all my misery. Despite the utter embarrassment, you would stay today was a rather good day.

Friday, April 25th, 20XX 

"Persona!" Kana calls out, her pill bottle appearing before her. She grabs the bottle and points it toward her enemies before popping off the lid with only her thumb, as if aiming to hit them with the cap.

I had agreed to allow Kana test out her new Persona, seeing if there is another attack, I would like her to be at my side. Hira seemed to be on board with the idea, feeding Kana lines like "It's going to be cold at first." "No Pain no gain." and "Well, that's a relief."

It seems that Oizys specializes in water and electric attacks, which makes sense, and seems to have a weakness toward fire attacks. Much like Hachiko has Wind and Physical attacks but is weak to electric attacks.

"I need to tell you something." Hira waves and suggests taking a rest at our next pavilion to talk for a bit. "It's about the labyrinths as of late."

"Um… okay?" I say.

"What's up?" Kana asks.

"I have good news and bad news." Hira says. "The bad news is that another gate has opened, meaning that a labyrinth is going to take shape soon… the good news is that Kana's garden is slowly but surely becoming livelier. There are flowers blooming and even some butterflies fluttering about."

"Another labyrinth?" I sulk.

"Unfortunately, it seems deeper then Kana's meaning there are going to be bigger and more destructive parasites with it. I think training and being prepared would be the best options."

"Prepared?"

"Oh yes. While my healing will be useful, it does come at a cost. Perhaps you could find items that will restore energy and mana while you are out and about."

"Hey, Hira… what is this place exactly?"

Hira's ears twitched at the question, her expression showing that she never truly pondered on the question. She looks at the ground, trying to come up with an answer.

"I guess you can say this place is a realm between the mind subconscious and the locked away feelings and emotions that one suffers through. A manifestation of your inner conflicts and beings."

"Does it have a name?" I ask.

"A name?" Hira says, tilting her head. She shakes it, not recalling if this realm has ever been called something before. "I don't think so, but if you come up with something, please let me know."

"Likewise." I say.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Hira."

"It was nice meeting you, Kana."

Flash!

"Welcome to the Velvet room." Igor greets, grinning. The room tints blue, and you are no longer with Kana, instead laying on the hospital bed. "It seems that you have awaken a new bond and its power, lighting another path toward seeking the cure for this epidemic."

Aeson sat quietly, his eyes looking at the clipboard that he held.

"I must say, I am impressed. You are surely the healer that we have been looking for."

"Healer?"

"Indeed, you have exactly what we are looking for… which is why i am expecting great things from you. I am placing a great deal of trust and faith in you, creating a confidential bond between you and i."

LEVEL UP! Fool LV.2

Healer's touch- Allows you to detect Parasite weakness after "examinations"

"Oh… thank you, i will do my best."

"I look forward to it."

Saturday, April 26th, 20XX 

You wake up to the smell of pancakes, causing you to roll yourself out of bed, despite not really wanting to.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Kaito greets, sliding some pancakes onto a plate. And not just any kind of pancakes, but a delight from back home. "Got some fruit from the market, want any?"

"Yes please." I groan, not fully awake. I turn on the television to hear "the top ten gods you probably never heard of."

One name upon them was Maponus.

Maponus was a Gaulish deity who found his way into Britain at some point. He was associated with the waters of a healing spring, and eventually was absorbed into the Roman worship of Apollo, as Apollo Maponus. In addition to healing, he is associated with youthful beauty, poetry, and song.

It reminds me of how we have to get in the waterfall to go to the other world. How we essentially heal the other's soul. And it reminds me of Mayuko and the poem I dedicated to her.

I text Kana the name and continue on with my day.

Maponus? Kana asks.

Yes, i would like to call the world within the waterfall Maponus. I text back.

Oooh… cool. Kana says. Hey, about Maponus, are we going to start inviting all of the people who get infected to the waterfall?

...I hadn't thought that far. I admit.

… okay, we'll play it by ear.

"Something bothering you?" Kaito asks, setting a plate of pancakes in front of me before setting down.

"No… not really. Just thinking…" I say, picking up my fork into the thin pastries. Crepes are thinner and larger than an English pancake, they usually have richer ingredients including sugar and or cream and are only cooked on one side. You could fill both with some kind of filling but I digress. Upon first bite, I felt at home, bringing up memories of mother. "Kaito… can you tell me how you met my mother?"

Kaito blinks for a moment before nodding.

"It was a summer night. Apparently, her parents had upset her and she felt like she had to get away,,, I found her in a park crying." he says, his eyes drifting off dreamily and a smile easing onto his face as if experiencing the memory again for the first time. "She was beautiful… even though she wasn't wearing shoes. She insisted on seeing the park before having to go back, so I spent time with her. Hours went past in no time."

"And then…?"

"She left and I asked for her number. She agreed but only if i promised her two things. One, that I would text her the word "Tarragon" and wait for the response "Yarrow". And two, that when texted the word "Hyacinth" that i would take her anywhere she wanted to go."

I blink, remembering that Kei had said that he had known Kaito in their freshman year… so how far apart was that and meeting mother? Did Kei know about this arrangement? How long did it play out.

"Did it happen often?"

"Very often. Sometimes in the morning, sometimes in the evening, even one time in the middle of the night. But i never kept her waiting."

I blush at the thought. It sounded like one of the many cheesy romance novels I would read before bed as a child.

"It must have been something."

"It really was."

LEVEL UP! Hierophant Arcana LV. 2

Kaito looked so wistful when he reminisced about mother… hopefully one day I will find a love like that.


	18. Chapter 18

Friday, May 3th, 20XX 

"Ainu-kun! Please come out and play!" Mika singh-songs. Today, Ikari and Mika was taking me to see an action movie called "Bank City" which is a story about a former cop now deep indebt having to fight his way through the city in the next 24 hours to save his daughter, due to Mika's insistence.

The movie itself was compelling, despite the really gory scenes that made me squeamish. Thankfully, Ikari was a good sport about you hiding your face in his shoulder until those scenes was over.

"Hey are you doing anything for the rest of the day?" Mika asks. "Ikari has a couple more hours left before he has to go to work."

"You work, Ikari?" I say, looking at him.

"Yeah, it's nothing special, just some grunt work. Lifting and unloading boxes and stuff." he says.

Oh, I see… no wonder his muscles are so defined. It must be a real workout. I think as glance as his exposed muscles. My face flushes at the thought.

"I know, right? I hear that Big Brother would be really hot if he took care of himself more." Mika sas with a wink, my face now beet red as I realized that I had said that aloud.

"Shut up, Mika." Ikari stammers. His cheeks flushed. "I'm… going to head back. See ya."

"Oh… okay. Goodbye." I call after him.

"Aw… you're no fun!" Mika whines. She turns to me. "Well, do you want to go to the market?"

"Um… sure."

As we walked, Mika was ecstatic to talk about he favorite tv show, Striker Z. Apparently he was the coolest Striker in the League and it's too bad that he doesn't have enough recognition as a hero unless you read his comics.

When we get to the market, it seemed to be buzzing with news, everyone wearing gloves and masks around the food. Mika dragged me along to meet all the vendors, them all giving me free samples as we go past.

"Aw come on, Koton, I've been looking up some new recipes."

"No, mom. I'm fine. I've stopped snacking and exercising…"

We see Noburo standing at the bookstore with what looks like his mother. His mother was slimmer in frame and had different hair and eyes then he did, him perhaps taking after his father. He looked obviously upset, his arms folded across his chest as he tries to look anywhere that isn't selling food.

"Just not eating isn't enough, Taro. You need to be eating right."

"Noburo?" I greet, walking up to him. "It's good to see you."

"Yeaah…" he says, clearly not glad to see me.

"Who is this young lady, Taro?" his mother asks, looking up from her recipe book.

"Just a friend, mom."

"Oh, does this friend have a name?"

"Mom."

"Um… hello, I'm Yayoi. Ainu Yayoi."

His mother looks me up and down before pursing her lips.

"I didn't know Kaito had a daughter." She says, simply. For a moment, I felt all happiness leave my body before composing myself.

"Um… well, I have just came to town to meet him myself…"

"If you ask me, it's a waste of time. That man hasn't had a stable relationship since high school."

"Mom!"

"I'm just saying…"

"If you would excuse me." I say, turning on my heel and walking toward the nearest vending machine. I quickly by myself a green tea and gulp it down to keep myself composed. If I was at home, i would probably be screaming profanities into my pillow.

How dare she speak that way about Kaito. Even if that is the case she has no right to speak of him that way.

"Hey, Ainu!" Mika calls out. "Why'd you run off? You looked upset."

"No… I just needed a drink."

Mika gives me a look as if she doesn't buy my excuse in the slightest, and to be honest, neither did i. Mika and I decided not to talk about it however, opting to shop and gather some things to enjoy for dinner.

"Hey, Ainu. I… I'm worried for Ikari… He's been so off lately…"

"Off?"

"Yeah. He's always been angry, but it feels like since Mayuko died… a little piece of him died with her…"

"Oh…"

I'm not really sure what to say to that, but Mika seemed to not mind me not saying anything, continuing to walk. She looked as if she had a bunch of thoughts swimming in her mind, thinks that needed to float for a bit longer before she would come to voice them.

A strange voice goes off in my head.

I am thou, thou art I

Thou hast acquired a new bond

This will light a faith and heroism

Guiding your lamp of inspiration

With the birth of the Star Arcana

You have obtained a new flame

That lights the flame to new power

A card lights up in Mika's chest before fading away back into reality.

She stops, hopping in front of me, and giving me that biggest smile.

"I had fun today." she says. "Let's do this again soon, okay?"

When i return to Signets i come to find Reimu painting her nails all by herself. Subconsciously, I bite my lip as i walk toward the counter to put up the groceries that I bought.

"Ooh, looks like you had a productive day." she says.

"I did… I was planning on making dinner." I say, looking through some of the recipes that Kaito has in a box in the counter. "It's a bit hot for a soup."

"Hm… that sounds fun. Can I help?" she asks, getting up and opening the fridge. "Could be some valuable bonding time."

"Uh… sure?"

"Hm… how about this one?" she says, grabbing out a card labeled "Ratatouille". I smile, remembering how mother would make the meal for me, it being one of the few meals that she personally knew how to make.

"Yeah… that sounds great."

Little words were exchanged as we cooked, Reimu being different from mother when she cooked. Reimu had a knack for taste testing everything and going off recipe while mother believed in superstition that if you went off recipe and/or tasted the food before it was cooked, it would come out wrong. Reimu also was a neat freak, making sure to rinse and make everything as clean as possible unlike my other who would wash dishes and clean up after herself while the food was cooking.

It was a strange but nice change all in all.

Kaito came home just in time for dinner and instead of dirting up any plates, we at the meal right out the pan something that I've never done before.

It was… nice. Even if it was just for a moment.

Level UP! Moon arcana Lv. 2

Meanwhile, somewhere within town…

Oink Oink! Little piggy. What's the matter? Hungry? But you just ate… Noburo its on his bed, watching anime. You see him sitting fumbling with his hands and trying his best to concentrate on the anime. He turns up the volume as if trying to cover up the noise.

You've been doing as the nice doctor says and yet your still gaining weight. If not eating sweets, your eating salty… if not that then carbonations the way to go. Maybe… you just can't fill that bottomless bit you call a stomach.

"There's nothing wrong with liking snacks… I can stop whenever i want to…" Noburo says.

I bet you can… but DO YOU want to?

Noburo looks down at the floor, shivering. You see him lick his lips before shuffling of his bed and pulling put a box. The box is locked with a code but it takes him no time to open it, revealing it to be stored away junk food.

You're not going to stop anytime soon, so why not enjoy it?

"No… I.. can't." he says. "I can do this… i can stop…"

He reaches into the box, pulling out a candy bar. His stomach growl and he opens it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Chapter 19

The gates to the next labyrinth had opened, however what was inside… wasn't what we were expecting. The premise must've been a kitchen garden before it changed, everything now being uprooted and infested with pests. Any and all greenery was in the process of being feasted on by the parasites. There was a loud locusts buzzing in the air, despite their not being any insect of the sort.

"Wow…" Kana says, looking around at the scenery. "What do you think this could mean?"

"I'm… not sure." Hira says, "however the shadow here is full of some kind of grief if it was able to create such a place."

My eyes trained on some of the plants, some of them unraveling and taking parasites that got too close and devouring them, watching at the utmost horror. I tug at the bottom of Kana's dress, shivering with fear.

"This labyrinth will be far more dangerous than the others. We have to be careful." Hira says. "That also means that we must keep a close eye out for anything out in your world."

"Right."

"Things are really stirring up, huh?" Kana says, umped. "This is so aces."

Monday, May 5th, 20XX 

"Hey piggy, got any snacks for us today?" some guy asked, swarminghidesk, grabbing his bag out of his hands. The turn the bag upside down and shake out the contents, papers and pencils falling onto the floor. Several bags fell out onto his desk.

"What are these?" the boys asked confused.

"Since I'm on a diet, i'me starting to change up what i eat." Noburo says matter-of-factly. "So, instead of candy, I get dried fruit. Today, i have dried apricots, banana chips, and mango slices. I also have homemade granola."

The boys throw the food back onto his desk, uninterested in the food he possessed. Noburo shoves it back in his bag, not really seeming interested in it either.

"Never thought I would see the day that your fatass would actually go on a diet?"

"Do you think he goes on runs too?"

"With that body, it would be more of a waddle than anything."

"I'd like to see that."

"That's enough!" Kana growls standing guys suck their teeth at her, giving her a nasty look. "What's your problem? Don't you have anything better than to torment people?"

"What's it to ya?" one asks, stepping closer. "Standing up for your little porkchop, hm?"

"Dude, she's totally not into meat." the other friend says.

"Excuse me?" Kana says, furrowing her eyebrows.

"It's okay… she just hasn't found the right guy yet."

You have an option, you can…

Do something

Go get a teacher

Pretend to not notice

(Personally, this scene hits home for me because this specific scene has happened to me… sorta. There was more to it then this but basically the same formula… long story short, I was on my period and in Noburo's position and decided that I wasn't taking any shit that day because I felt like crap and i just wanted sugar but couldn't have any and was crying and decided that if I was going to feel like shit, everyone was.

Anyway, Obviously, I did something. If you went to get a teacher, nothing would have come out of it. You'd be too late and another scene would play where Kana would kick the guy and get suspended. Same with Pretending not to notice, but the game would end at the end of the day.)

Splash!

You're not really sure what happened, but you are now standing between Kana and the boys, your green tea now soaked into their uniforms. The whole classroom is looking at you, and for the first time, you don't care.

"What is going on here?" the student body president asks, her bow now in devil horns. Everyone stayed quiet. "I asked a question."

"We were being sexually harassed." Kana says.

"What?! We didn't lay a finger on you."

"You just questioned my sexuality and then tried to make a pass at me!"

"I'm just stating the truth. You haven't found the right guy, so you're confused."

That seemed to strike a chord with the student body president, her turning to the boy. She clenches her fist, her hair seeming to burst in flames of anger.

"I think the only ones here that are confused are you three." she says. "I demand you apologize to these girls, immediately and repent by staying after class to clean up for the rest of the week. Do I make myself clear?"

The bys shiver in fear before turning to glare at us. They mutter a half-ass apology before turning heel and returning to their desk.

"I cannot excuse your behavior, either, Miss Yayoi." she huffs, her eyes showing remorse. "I will reimburse you for your tea, however, you need to stay after school and write "When I am in a problematic situation, i will find proper guidance in adult guidance rather than taking matters in my own hands." one hundred times on the chalkboard before leaving."

"Are you serious?" Kana growls.

"Very. This is my job, be lucky that you have a friend who was willing to take the fall for you, Miss Aikawa."

The door slides open, Mr Hanabusa walking in.

"Whoa, what happened here?" he says, his eyes quickly taking in the scene before him. The student council president flips her hair, reassuring him that it was nothing and ushering everyone to hurry up and clean up.

After school, I stand at the chalkboard, standing on my tippy-toes as i wrote. Kana offered to stay but I refused, telling her that it was my fault for spilling the tea on the bullies in the first place.

"Why'd you do it?" The student council president asks.

"Do what?"

"The tea thing…" she says. She sits at the teacher's desk, hopping up. Her foot rubbed against her ankle as she looks sadly at the floor. "I don't think I could ever…"

"I didn't have a choice in the matter. It wasn't any of their business." I say, simply. "I can't bear to see anyone be tormented like that."

"Oh… I see." she says. Her foot begins to swing.

"You do?"

"Would you feel differently if Aikawa was that way?"

"No."

My answer seemed to startle her, her looking at me curiously.

"I just want her to be happy. I don't understand why everyone is worried about what gender they like. I think it's the inside that matters, and if you like what you find there, that's all that matters. Who am I to judge?"

I'm suddenly enveloped in a hug.

"Thank you."

"Y-your welcome?"

She steps back, clearing her throat.

"I think you have learned your lesson. You can go home now."

"Are you sure…?"

"I am. In fact, I even offer to walk you home."

"Oh… thank you."

"You are quite welcome."

As we walk home, I notice how pretty the student president is, how softer she seemed when she wasn't being uptight.

"Um… I never got your name."

"Oh… My name is Takao Nori."

"Takao." I nod.

"Nori." she says. "Call me Nori."

I blush.

"A-are you sure?"

"Of course, all my friends call me Nori."

"Friends?!"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ainu."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: chapter 20

"This little piggy went to market," a voice says. There was a metallic sound of a swing. As I walked, market stalls appeared around me, all of the food whispering for me to eat it.

"This little piggy stayed home," I'm then alone in a dark room.

"This little piggy had roast beef," as soon as the words hit, there was a table in the room. Their seemed to be several plates filled with potatoes and roast beef and other foods. The plate in front of me, was empty. "This little piggy had none."

"This little piggy went…" The voice chuckled, revealing the girl with the bunny toy. The toy seemed to tilt its head at me on it's own before waving at me. "Wee, wee, wee… all the way home!"

I wake up in a cold sweat, shivering. Unable to go back to sleep, I brew myself some tea and decide to pull out a book from the dusty bookshelves. I sit in the moonlight, adjusting my glasses.

"Ainu?" Kana asks, looking over at me the next morning as we walk to class. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I just haven't been sleeping well."

"Oh…"

As we walk, the whispers of the hallway became louder. Some comments about how our baton twirling club sucks, some rumors about the virus. About a scandal between a freshman and a junior, some about Ikari joining a gang…

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah… of course."

"Good morning, Kana! Ainu!"

"Mika, stop running in the halls."

As the chipper pair of siblings approaches us, there was a lapse of nausea that overcame me.

"Are you okay?" Mika asked, grabbing my shoulder so I don't fall over.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Ikari says.

"I'm…"

Swiftly and suddenly, Ikari's forehead was pressed against mine. My face heated up, my mask covering my blush.

"You're feverish." he says. "You should go lay down."

"What? No… I'm fine."

Ikari looks like he is about to yell at me, but Mika quickly grabs my hand with a "A little rest never hurt anyone." before pulling me to the infirmary. Apparently, the nurse wasn't there but Ms Suzuki was, quickly granting me permission to climb into bed.

"It is good to see you again, Ainu." Ms Suzuki says with a smile.

"And you as well." I say, laying down. "Read any good books lately?"

"To be honest, I haven't. I've been far to busy, but when I do get the chance…" she shows me a book called "Kissing Dorrknobs" and then pulls out a bookmark. The bookmark seemed to be blank, probably because she wasn't completely done with the book.

"What is the book about?"

"A little girl going through Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. It's rather hilarious." she says. "However, it also never downplays the illness and handles it with care due to the author's personal experiences."

"Oh…"

"Honestly, I am glad to be given this opportunity to talk to you. It seems that you have made quite the impact here already."

"You think so?"

"Oh yes," she says, running her hand through my hair. She is then promptly silenced by a black haired girl opening the curtain. The girls arm band showed that she was a freshman and a student aid. Her eyes seemed void and unfeeling.

"I think I can take it from here, Ms Suzuki." the girl says coldly, as if dismissing her. The counselor nods, getting up and inviting me to come see her if i need to talk.

"I hear that the Shitsuyōna siblings were given quite a scare this morning. You know… after Mayuko, they have been…"

"...?"

"Your being a nuisance? It's not nice making others worry about you."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." she says, turning away from me.

Author's note: Hi guys, it's me ReddestReaction, in which i have to humbly apologize as i scrap together what i have written in what? 3-4 months… idk. Okay, let's be real, i have no clue what i am doing, i have been tip-toeing and researching stuff so i don't belittle any disease or disorder. I deal with obesity and depression and a bit of social anxiety, so these arc should come naturally to me. As well as death in the family, so these arcs will be fine, but going ofrward is going to be a doozy and i'm fearful.

As for why i haven't updated… mostly because my lack of drive. When i started this, i was still in high school. I watched anime and watched my brother play video games that got me into fandoms to keep me from thinking about life and force myself out of bed when depression hit. But now… i lack the drive to do any of that. When i'm not working… i write and scrap my writings. Hell, i took time to look back on everything i wrote in the past and ripped into them, not really wanting to turn them into projects but just to try to feel the drive i had when i wrote them. And for anyone who follows me, i wrote a RWBY rewrite… because that show hit me so hard back in high school and now i don't even want to watch the show because it doesn't give me joy. But i hate myself and wanted to write a version of the show that i would have liked to see.

Also as i go through the raws of my docs, i realize that i need to be beta'd or something because wholy hell are there a lot of mistakes… Like wow, i should have had someone like "type like a writer, not the way you talk." which, I'm really going to be honest with you… i ususally act these parts out and then let speech to text do the rest. And then i follow up with editing… it takes a process. But enough about that, i noticed like, wow… I need to tweek this story like no ones business, so i will be updating that as soon as possible.

I guess, my drive for writing has stagnated. I have all these ideas but i don't ever have the time or energy to make them follow through. I am working on it, i want to finish these projects and continue forth. So, I wanted to apologize for my procrastination and thank you for being here.

With that being said, I need some help, as i'm writing this, i hit a wall. I have planned this arc and will finish it but now I need to know if i should have Ikari or Mika be the next victim. Or should i have Mika save Ikari or vice versa? Because to be honest, I love both of them and both can be written in a way that moves the plot along.

Also, routes going forward is going to be… idk. I try to hit home and make these things emotional but when i read it… it seems like a pancake? Like fulfilling but a bit too sweet for what it's supposed to be… kinda flat. Persona is an emotional trip and mine kinda seems like a skip in the park? Idk, maybe because i'm the author it doesn't hit me as badly as its supposed to.

Also, I'm trying to make the world… alive but you know, it's a story so it's not like you can see what's going on. Introducing characters without it seeming arbitrary is almost impossible. And i guess, i write episodically, which doesn't really help.

So, you know. Sorry and thanks for sticking around?

ReddestReaction


End file.
